Memories From The Past
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: Fanfiction about a Girl named Moon who has never stopped loving Hiei and must do everything in her power to gain his memories of her back and to keep him with her from forces that keep them apart
1. The Meeting

Personal Introduction: My name is Moon. I have midnight purple hair to the base of my back. I have light gray/ almost white eyes. I'm eighteen years old and 5'5. I have no family and live by myself. My family was killed by an evil demon named Malice when I was thirteen years old. To forget the pain, I removed some memories of my past.

* * *

I'm running through the woods screaming for them, trying to get there before its to late…

There's a clearing up ahead. I start running faster, but its no use. My worst fear has come true...

My sister, Jenny is laying there motionless. Mom is right next to her; I can tell she has already gone. Father was trying to crawl towards me, telling me to run, to save myself, before collapsing and not getting up again. Malice is now coming for me. He's almost to me, reaching for me

I wake up screaming. It's one of my worst nightmares that haunts me almost every night.

"I wish I could have done something to save them" I sighed glancing out of my window. I jump and squeal when I see two red eyes staring at me, and quickly turn on the lights, but when I turn back to the window, nothing was there.

'That was really weird…' I said to myself. I stood there for a few minutes staring out of the window, hoping that whatever I saw wouldn't come back.

I sit back down on the bed, my nightshirt bunching around my knees, and lean across the nightstand to pick up the necklace glinting in the lamp light.

Gripping the necklace tightly, I fall back on the bed, closing my eyes, and mumble to myself. "Hiei... If only I could find you again..." Tears well up in my eyes as the memory, from twelve years ago, of the day I got the necklace comes back in a rush...

'This is my promise to you, Moon. I will find you again, and I will be with you forever once I find you.'

"Where are you now Hiei? When I need someone most..." I whisper as my eyes open slowly, slipping on the necklace.

All of a sudden I hear a loud crash downstairs. "What the Fuck? Who the hell would be here at this time of the night?!"

I look around for the stupid katana, which is never where it needs to be at such moments. I finally find the damn thing, hiding under the bed.

…Why it was down there? I will never know…

Cursing at it a few times; I turn off the light and wait a few moments for my night vision to adjust.

Finally, when I'm able see everything I slowly open my bedroom door and slip around it as quietly as possible.

I fumble slightly at the stairs and curse silently.

At the base of the stairs was a figure of someone who was definitely not supposed to be in my house.

"GET THE HELL OUT DIPSHIT!" I yell as I leap from the stair landing and aiming straight at him.

Lucky for him my nightshirt snagged as I was going down…

As I lay on my back staring up at him I got a pretty good look, and wow he looked familiar.

He had reddish hair and green eyes, and an air about him that made him feel a helluva lot older then he appeared to be.

"Sorry" he said pulling me up slowly so as to not roll up the nightshirt anymore than it was.

…Note To Self Wear; pajama pants from now on…

"We needed a place to stay..." he stopped in mid sentence now getting a good look at me.

"M-Moon?! Oh my GOD! Moon! It's you! You're alive!" he exclaims.

Which earned him a look; like he'd now grown another head…

"It's me! Kurama! You know... Kurama... or maybe you know me by Shuichi?" said Kurama.

I looked at him long and hard.

Nope not a familiar name But replied out loud…

"Really...? I don't remember you..."

His mouth gaped; guess that didn't earn me any brownie points…

"Yeah... I forgot... You erased your memory... Well... um... can we stay here?"

I gazed at him skeptically, but after a moment nodded, he looked a little worse for wear, what harm could it do?

…Besides, I have a room full of weapons and a door that locks I think I'm safe for a night…

I leaned over the couch and knocked off the pillows.

"I've got this bed here and three more in a room up stairs... I can put someone on the floor in my room if need be." I say while walking to my abominably large linen closet.

...Please don't make me add one in my room...

"That's great! You're really kind Moon" Kurama said.

How come the weird guy knows my name and acts like he knows me?

He heads to the door and yells outside "Hey Hiei, Yuske. He paused, AND Kuwabara! She's going to let us stay here!!"

At the sound of the name Hiei I stop dead in my tracts, nearly falling on my face over the couch.

I quickly get up …God I hope no one saw that...

In walk three other guys.

"This is Yuske" Kurama said pointing to a boy I remembered from somewhere, but just couldn't put my finger on it. He had short black hair, gelled back with way more gel than was probably necessary.

"This is Kuwabara" Kurama said pointing to a boy with messy orange-brown hair, from the look of him I was betting I wasn't going to like him much.

"And this..." Kurama looked at me with saddened eyes.

I wondered what his problem was.

"This is Hiei..." he finishes pointing to a boy not much taller than myself with spiky black hair and a bit of white.

I gasped once I saw his eyes. 'He's the guy from my window! That sucka is going down'

Hiei noticed I staring at him and glared.

"What?!?" I snapped getting defensive and now blushing from staring.

"What are you looking at pip-squeak?" He replied

…Pip Squeak was I? He is so not worth my time…

"Got a problem short stuff? Or am I just too good looking from the glance at my window you had to stare again?" I snapped in retort. That'll teach him to call me pipsqueak

Yuske and Kuwabara stared at me.

"Got a problem dickheads?"

"We need to figure out where everyone's going to sleep" said Kurama; I think he didn't like the fighting much.

…So what? I won anyway…

"I have enough beds for everyone, just not in the most comfortable places."

I pulled out the couch bed, I was hoping the annoying orange haired boy, …could you call that orange?..., was staying on this one.

"One's right there. And there are three upstairs... My room is off limits."

The last part was added for the Hiei in the room.

"Well make yourself at home. You can stay here as long as you like within reason" I glanced at Hiei and noticed he was staring at me, so I stared back.

He realized that he was staring and growled at me.

"I can do this all day bucko." I said smiling innocently.

Yuske looked back and forth between Hiei and I.

"Um… Hey do you have any food um…?" Obviously he didn't know my name.

"Moon. The name is Moon and yes I do, follow me." I headed into the kitchen without their reply.

"Help yourselves... Don't eat me out of house and home"

Kuwabara looked at me and said, in his REALLY annoying voice, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

…Yep definitely not going to like him… Bully for him…

I shake my head no, and head back out to the family room. I wasn't paying attention when I ran into Hiei.

"Sorry" I mumbled, not really caring.

Hiei looked at me and pulled me into the family room. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" he snapped at me

I nodded "yes If you're the one I think you are, you know me"

"Where?" he demanded.

I glared and retorted "from the past. You and I were very close. You promised to marry me and to always protect me when I was six."

I felt a blush creeping up my but didn't care. I gazed up to see a surprised look on Hiei's face.

That earned me brownie points for the night or was it morning now?

"You don't remember, do you Hiei?" Kurama said coming out of the kitchen.

Hiei glared at Kurama then back at me.

…Gee didn't I just get a lot of glares tonight, it hasn't even been a full hour, new record!...

"Not really... I remember a little girl, but I don't remember telling her I'd marry her." he said

"Well you did Hiei, but you two were separated not long afterwards." Kurama answered leaning against the back of the couch.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it... I don't even remember you let alone want to marry you" Hiei snapped, but actually looked away quickly.

I stood there speechless "So that's the way it was?"

"F- Fine then..." I pulled off the necklace. "I-If you r-really mean that then t-take this back." I stammered throwing the necklace at him. I ran upstairs into my room, slammed the door, locked it, dived onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

…I don't think I could have been hurt worse…


	2. The Room

I guess I finally cried myself to sleep last night since I woke up stiff and in a very uncomfortable position…

And a nasty surprise Kuwabara was in my room and staring at me.

"AHHH! Fire ball!" I screamed as a small ball of light and fire hit Kuwabara in his face.

"Ouch!" Kuwabara yelped and pulled away. Yuske, Kurama, and Hiei slammed through my bedroom door, ready to kill the person.

…Ah the heroes FINALLY come to my rescue! Be still my heart!

"Kuwabara!" Yuske exclaimed.

"Get the hell out of Moon's room!" Hiei yelled, throwing Kuwabara out the door.

I sat there holding a blanket against my chest, even though they'd already seen my pajama choice last night, then quickly realized they could see my scars, so I pulled the cover up to my shoulders and hoped they didn't notice.…

Thank God for Boys…

"Come on…" Kurama said shoving Yuske and Hiei out the door. "Let's let her change."

…One of these days I really need to thank him…

…Oh and Kuwabara If I ever catch you in here again I'll kill you…

I went into my closet to change. I pulled out a long sleeve white shirt with black bellbottoms.

Not perfect, but hey, it covered me up, and there were scars on me I didn't want to talk about just yet.

As I headed downstairs I could hear Yuske yelling.

"I can't believe you'd do that Kuwabara! She's totally going to throw us out now! You're such an ass!"

"What it's not like she's dating anyone!"

"SO!?" I yelled making him cower with fear.

…Sweet! Early brownie points headed my way…

I walked off into the kitchen and grabbed a small kitchen knife. I dropped it in my pocket and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"God forgive me for what I am about to do…" I muttered.

I rolled up my sleeve and sliced my arm, starting at my wrist. I twisted the blade so it made a swirl all the way up to my elbow. I stopped and washed off the knife and slipped it back into my pocket.

…Too much stress, Too little coping time…

I quickly wrapped my arm making sure it wouldn't bleed through.

I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes for everyone, when Yuske came in to ask me something.

"Hey Moon There's a lot of blood on the counter in the bathroom are, you alright?"

…Fuck! Note to self; clean up the damned mess better…

"I uh" I stuttered.

Think Moon think!

"I cut my lip pretty badly. I bit into it when Kuwabara scared me…" I muttered.

Dumb I know… But at least he left.

I continued to mix the batter for the pancakes.

"Breakfast!" I yelled to the guys.

Kuwabara and Yuske rush in and sat down fighting over which had the more pancakes… idiots…

Hiei and Kurama walk in calmly and sat down quietly.

…At least dip shit and the redhead have better manners…

I handed them each a plate with butter, jelly, and toast on it forcing a smile, damn my arm hurt.Then I began to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yuske asks through a mouthful of pancakes.

Oh my god can you say gross?

"No I'm not hungry and besides I need to clean out the storage rooms so you all can have your own rooms." I said, heading out again.

...And you speaking with your mouthful, made me lose my appetite anyway...

Kuwabara stopped me this time.Damn! when can I get out of here?

"Let me help. It's the least I can do."

I gapped at him confused then replied, "No I need to do it alone those boxes have stuff in them I want to figure out."

"Then at least let me stay on the couch. Just empty one room." Kuwabara said. I gapped at him again,

When did he grow a conscious? It wasn't five minutes ago, I swear I was still standing in the room.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay it's up to you. If you get sick of sleeping on the couch, tell me and Ill clean out the other room." With that I headed to the old guest room.

Wow I made it out finally.

First I should set up the office so I can place the boxes in piles.I headed into the room next to the guest room and moved all the boxes into piles according to the names written on them.

…This is going to take a LONG time Sigh…


	3. Fallback

I finally moved all the boxes around in the office, and I moved the ones from the guest room into the office.

See! Not too hard! Yeah Right…

Good thing Jenny had a trundle. I'll just move it down here.

I lifted one of the last boxes in the guest room and looked at the name. 'Hiei's memories' was written on it. I shifted the box and tried to move it to the other room as quickly as possible so Hiei wouldn't see it. But, wouldn't you know it, the devil himself walked into the room.

…Great…

"Hiei!" I exclaimed dropping the box so all its contents spilled onto the floor.

…Double Great…

I hurriedly picked up the stuff so Hiei wouldn't, but he picked up a small opalescent dragon statue he had given to me when I was five.

Crap and Ass!

"Please Just put it down Hiei you don't need the memories, but I do they're all I have…" I begged.

Wow I'm begging him?

He just kept looking at it.

"Please just put it down..." I said again, but he didn't.

"Fine…" I muttered and smacked his hand making him drop the dragon.

It shatters into a million pieces on the floor.

Hiei bent down to pick it up, but I stopped him.

"No please just leave it. I'll do it myself…" I mumbled trying not to cry.

I'm a big girl how's that song go? 'Oh yeah Big girls don't cry'

He stood up and looked at me, but I was avoiding his eyes now.

"Why?" He asked, but I didn't answer.

I just turned around and begin to pick up the pieces.

He left.

I finished moving all the boxes and started to sweep up the room.

I wiped the sweat off on my forehead and smiled.All done. Now I just got to bring down the trundle.

Then I noticed a small box in the corner of the room.I walked over to it and picked it up. I opened it and saw it was the kimono that my father gave to me.

_He wished to see me in this when I got married…_

I looked around and pulled it on, it didn't fit perfect with my clothing on still under it, but the silk felt wonderful against my cheek.

The Kimono was a cream color with a gold sun and a silver crescent moon against it on the back, the obi (the sash around the middle) was a dark blue, and the trim matched it.

Hiei walked in again.

Doesn't he know how to knock?

"I'm sorry about ear—" he stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing I'm sorry about earlier…" he said.

I just nodded. "My father gave this to me. He wanted me to wear it on my wedding day, but that's not going to happen. I guess I'll just burn it or give it away…" I said now sounding tired.

"Don't do that you look beautiful in that kimono." Hiei blushed at what he said and left quickly.

…Odd…

I sighed and pulled off the kimono. I placed it back in the box and put it in the other room.

I started to become light headed, but just ignored it.

No pain no gain! I think that's the quote…

I headed upstairs, but became dizzier and dizzier as I walked up each step.

I lost my balance halfway up and slipped and fell down the stairs, hitting my head and passing out.

* * *

I woke up in my room.

I don't remember being here last…

"What happened?" I mumbled trying to sit up, but pain in my right arm shot up to my shoulder, making me lay back down.

Forgot about that…

"I'm not done with Yuske's room. I need to take the trundle downstairs." I muttered and stood up very slowly. I started to the door just as it swung open and Yuske was standing in the way.

I stood there feeling like the floor was moving, and said 'Hi' swaying slightly.

Me drunk? Never! sick from smacking my head on the floor? Guilty…

"Oh no you don't! Get back in bed! You're still bleeding and you have a fever!" Yuske said.

What the hell was he talking about? I'm just dandy… Well minus the splitting headache and the fire in my right arm.

I shook my head no, which made me yelp in pain.

Note to self don't shake head when you have a migraine…

"I have to f-f-finish your r-r-room" I managed to stutter out, feeling really dizzy.

Hey I haven't passed out again. Do I get brownie points for that or something?

"You're going to lie back down." Yuske said.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, knowing full well I was lying up a storm.

I started to walk to the door, but Yuske wouldn't move.

Damn men and their egotistical stubbornness!

"Really I'm fine now please…" before I can finish I fall to the floor and pass out again.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange girl placing a cold washcloth on my forehead.

Damn! I need to stop doing that it shows bad characteristics.

Who the fuck is she?

"OH MY GOD!!!" She exclaimed and ran out the door.

I grimaced.

Note to self don't let strange girls scream when you have a splitting headache…

"You guys! She's awake!" She yelled.

She's so getting it when I can stand!

Hiei ran in first. He looked at me with those emotionless eyes, but for some reason they looked puffy, like he'd been crying.

Hiei crying? Naw, not Mr. Macho-Man.

Then Kurama came running in. He sat down next to me.

"Are you alight? We were so worried!" He said.

I didn't get time to reply.

Next came in Yuske and last Kuwabara. They're all staring at me until the girl spoke up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. "I forgot to mention. My name is Botan!"

I nodded my head, big mistake.

Note to self Remember earlier 'note to self'…

I tried to sit up, but Kurama pushed me back down gently

.At least someone was gentle with a sick person in the room.

"You shouldn't move. You're still weak from that wound on your arm."

I looked down at my right arm and saw that the sleeve had been torn off.

Great there goes my shirt

"how'd you get that wound?" Hiei asked glaring at me.

For some odd reason this time I think it was for show.

"Uhh…" I started. I could feel the knife in my pocket.

…Damn I screwed this one up…


	4. The Quiet Truth

"I got a spring caught on my arm when I was cleaning out Yuske's room." I spat out.

Smooth… Real Smooth Moon… They're totally going to believe that one…

They looked at me like I was crazy.

Crazy works! Crazy is really good! Believe the crazy person…

Then Kuwabara started laughing.

Scratch that I'm not crazy He is…

"You have got to be kidding!!" He yelled making my head pound. "You got us all worried about THAT?!?" He bellowed laughing harder.

"Shut up Kuwabara!! Yelled another girl coming into the room.

What's with all the crazy screaming people?!?

"That wound is deep! I can't believe your laughing at the poor girl!"

I stared at her. "Um who are you?" I asked.

Ask a stupid question…

"Oh! I'm Keiko. Botan and I are going to stay with you 'til you're better."

Get a stupid answer…Sigh…

I just nodded, the barest of movement of my head, and tried to move.

_Why can't I move?_

Then I noticed Kurama sitting on my legs.

"Um Kurama, can you get off my legs?"

Kurama blushed heavily and stood up.

At least someone around here is nice still got to thank him one of these days…

Botan yipped.

Yip? How the hell does one yip?

"Koenma wants to see Moon!" She told the group.

"Who's Koenma?" I asked.

"The ruler of the spirit world." Yuske answered.

"King Enma's gone?!?" I exclaimed.

They all just gape at me like I'd grown a second head.

Hell maybe I had, no time to find out though.

Note to self; Ask about growth of second head on return home.

"Out of my room so I can change!" I said shoving everyone out. I quickly grabbed a long flowing black skirt and a long sleeve blue shirt. I started to walk outside when I noticed myself in the mirror.I looked really pale and I was shaking slightly.

Hey at least I was standing I think I get ten brownie points for that one.I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had stopped shaking, but I still looked pale.

Oh well Skin complexion isn't my number one priority at the moment… Moving without falling is…

I heard people talking outside my door.

Time for some good old-fashioned ease dropping!

"You like her, don't you Kurama?" I heard one of the guys say.

It was Hiei. Had to be, it had his 'I am a cocky bastard so kiss my ass' tone to it.

"Not really. At least not in the way you're thinking, Hiei." Kurama said, "Besides you still like her."

I heard a slam against the wall.

They break something they better fix it or pay the consequences…

"Don't EVER say that!! Don't you EVER say that again!! I hate her!! She's a weakling, a pathetic wimp!!" Hiei yelled at Kurama.

Did I say a cocky bastard? I meant a dip shit that has no brains

"well that's great!! Yell right by her door!!! How about you yell a little bit louder?!? I don't think she heard you!!!" I heard Botan yell.

Botan one Hiei zero!

"She waited twelve years for you! You're the only memories she has!! You're such an ass!!!" Keiko yelled as well.

Scratch that Girls two… Hiei still zero.

"Apologize to her!!" The girls yelled together.

Girls three. Hiei… still… nil…

With that I slammed the door open hitting Hiei in the back, knocking him to the ground.

I didn't even look at him; I just stepped over his back and walked over to Botan.

"Can we go?" I snapped still not looking at Hiei.

Hiei got up and went to hit me, but I grabbed his arm from behind and threw him over me to the floor, shoving my knee into his chest.

"Don't TOUCH me!" I screamed as tears of pain and anger welled up in my eyes.

I will not cry I will not cry…

I slowly made my way to the stairs, and walked down them carefully to Yuske and Kuwabara.

"Oh Moon…" Yuske starts.

"What?" I snapped eyeing him.

"You're uh… you're really pale and you're shaking." He said moving away from me.

I just shrugged. "Can we go now?" I asked sounding a little exasperated.

Kurama grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes.

Not in the mood to fight so…

I shrugged and closed them. A bright light flashed, and then Kurama told me to open my eyes, so I did.

See? I can be nice…Sometimes…

I looked up at an extremely high desk only to see a toddler sitting in a chair in front of us. All of the sudden it just clicked.

"Hey Koenma. How old are you? Over 700 years old?" I asked smugly.

"GAH! Moon!!" Koenma gasped hiding behind the desk.

"Yeah it's me…" I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"So what did you want with me?"

"First I want everyone out!" Koenma said.

Everyone left grumbling except for me.

Gee don't I just feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

"Second how are you feeling?" Koenma asked eyeing me nervously.

"Oh I'm pale and dizzy. I have a headache the size of the U.S. but I'm perfectly FINE!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Th-that's good… I-I mean…" Koenma stuttered.

"Well where's your father?" I asked now getting curious.

"Oh he's still here…"

"That's good, can we get to the point of WHY I am here?" I snapped I wanted a chair…

"Well you know you're a demon, right?"

I nodded. "Well you're not"

"WHAT?!?" I yelled.

Chair? Who needed a chair? I was just going to smash it against his desk anyway!

"Please keep your voice down" Koenma begged.

I calmed down by counting backwards from ten and he continued.

"Your parents weren't demons, they were gods."

"So I'm a goddess??" I said sounding doubtful.

Koenma nodded and continued, obviously not hearing the doubt in my voice.

"You can already create balls of solar energy, but you can also control the sun. When you are angry, you can heat up the sun, and point it at anyone you want, kind of like a magnifying glass"

Oh I SO know who I'm using that on!

"You can also make the sun cold when you become depressed. You may also control the clouds; you can ride on them, though we aren't totally sure… You also have a spirit guardian… We think…"

I nodded and waited for more Maybe some more I could use against a dick I knew

"Well…?" I said

"Oh! Well that is also not your real form you look more like Yoko—" Koenma started.

"Yoko Kurama!?!?" I yelled.

"Why yes you know him?"

"He was like family to me… he was with me when I was ten but three years later he vanished…" I said softly.

"I wish he stayed... I really needed him then…"

"Well you're not a fox like Yoko, but you're a sphinx. The sphinx is the cat of the sun if you didn't know."

I nodded coming out of my thoughts.

"I want you to train with the gang, until you can tap into your hidden powers. You may even be a healer. We're completely at a loss of what powers you will grow into; there isn't anyone else alive that is the same as you. I just want to be certain of your powers…" Koenma stated

I nodded and headed to the door.

I swung the door open and it hit Botan, who hit Keiko, who hit Yuske, who hit Kuwabara, who hit Kurama, who finally hit Hiei.

They all fell to the floor.

"Dominos…" I snickered stepping around them.

"Get off me!!" Hiei yelled from the bottom of the pile.

They all stood up.

Scratch that… They're Robots…

"Let me guess you were worried"

Kurama blushed. "Yeah we were"

"Even Hiei?" I asked eyeing him.

Hiei didn't say anything.

FINE! let him be a dick!!

I ran off towards the exit.

When I stopped to catch my breath, there was a door to the right of the front door.

"The Lost memories are hidden in there" I muttered in a trance and started to head to the door. As I reached for the handle I felt someone grab me and pull me outside.

I kicked and struggled. I hoped I kicked out their knee.

"My memories!!" I screamed and spun around to see Hiei holding me.

I blushed slightly, but I was still upset, so I slapped him instead.He didn't move.

"I could have had them back Hiei! I could have had Jenny, Mom and Dad back they were in there I was so close! I want to remember them! I want…" I started to cry, "I can't believe how close I came…" the sky outside started to darken.

Hiei looked around startled when I started to cry. He slowly put his arms around me and patted my back softly, he held me against him."I didn't know it hurt so much… I thought you did it to ease the pain… please don't cry here…" he said as he pulled out the small statue of the dragon that had broken yesterday.

Hiei cares? That's not something you see every day.

"You fixed it…" I said slowly taking the statue and looking up at him. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, thinking about how happy he made me; it started to brighten up again. I opened my eyes to look straight into a confused Hiei.

"What?" I asked.

Botan held out her compact.I took it and looked at myself.

"Ach!" I yelped. I had small gold and black tipped sphinx ears on top of my head, and no human ears. I looked behind me and saw a gold sphinx tail with a black tip.

"Oh…" I said and passed out.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes hearing someone breathing next to me.

I really need to stop this passing out thing.

I looked over and see Hiei sleeping on the floor in my room. I smiled in spite of myself and gently touched his face.

He's like an angel.

I looked at the clock. It said 3:50 am. No one's going to be up right now.

Suddenly I remembered the door of Lost Memories. I quickly got up and stepped around Hiei and went into my closet.

As I changed into a long sleeve purple dress I looked over at Hiei.

'Hiei looks so cute when he's sleeping I wish he'd stay with me forever' I thought to myself

I came out and walked to the window to jump out to go back when I remembered what my mother once said…

"You must always master your hidden arts before returning memories to the one you love"

…Why the sudden act of consciousness? I'll never know…


	5. Old Home

So I have to master all of my powers before I can get Hiei to remember me? I doubt it's that simple…

I jumped out the window and took off towards a clearing.

I wonder if my friend will be there today.

There was a waterfall and a lake in the clearing I went to. The whole place was very serene and tranquil as I arrived.

Nope no NyghtFyre yet. Maybe later… Then we're planning some people's demise

"I think I'll practice my cloud control first I don't really want to mess with the sun At least not until I can control it enough to make Hiei explode Or maybe turn into a block of ice" I muttered to myself as I sat next to the lake.

"You should try your full form." Someone said from a tree behind me.

I yelped and jumped, nearly careening into the water.

"Hiei?!?' I shouted at him.

Oh he is SO dead!!

"Get down here!!"

"No." he stated simply "Make me."

Yep He's toast!I was starting to become angry, cursing silently to myself when something just clicked in my head, and I knew exactly what I was going to do to him.

All of the sudden there was a bright flash of light and the winds swirled around Hiei and I, and I'm back in my sphinx form.

Note to self; Figure out how the hell I did that.

I smirked, as the knowledge of how to control and form clouds filled my mind, and pretended to grab Hiei to pull him out of the tree.

A bunch of clouds swirled around him locking his arms to his sides and lifting him off the branch.

Note to self; that was fucking AWSOME! They brought him straight to me and I laughed.

Me one Hiei zilch.

I smirked and sat down, focusing on trying to find my spirit guardian. He's too cute when he's angry, I feel like pinching his cheek or something

…Naw He might kill me…

All of the sudden I heard Hiei's voice in my head.

_Why do you think __I'm__ cute? Especially __when I told you I hate you?_

_Hiei I need to concentrate._ I replied in his mind.

Ha-ha sucka I have telekinesis too!

_I just want to know._ I heard him say.

_You should mind your own business and stay out of my head_ I snapped in his mind, and then growled outwardly at him.

If mind threats don't work go for the verbal ones!

He became quiet.

Me two Hiei null.

Finally I heard a soft whimsical voice in my head.

Whimsical what the hell is whimsical?

_Who calls__ upon the Sky goddess__'s__ guardian?_

_Erm__…__the__ Sky goddess herself I wish to know who you are. Who I am and how can I get __Hiei's and my memories back._ I answered slowly picking my words wisely.

Wouldn't do to piss off the guardian, she might kill me or something.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling hot breath against my face, only to see an opalescent dragon, the same as the statue Hiei gave me.

I yelped and jumped back. "You look like the statue Hiei gave me… Zephayx…" I stated softly.

"Yes I am that dragon. Born from your love of the statue and Hiei. I am connected to Hiei's dragon guardian as well." Zephayx answered quietly.

"The Darkness Dragon?" Hiei asked sitting next to me.

When the hell did he get free?

"Yes…" Zephayx said facing him; she then turned back to me. "To find out who you are you must come with me." she said.

I nodded and started to climb on, but stopped, remembering Hiei.

"I know you're just as curious as me, come on." I said with a smile that is until Hiei stepped on my tail.

"OUCH!!!" I screamed and whimpered.

"Sorry…" Hiei mumbled as he rubbed the spot he stepped on, I blushed and had to bite my lip so I didn't up and purr.

God that would be embarrassing…

Suddenly I felt a rush of air blowing around me as Zephayx flew into the air.

Did I forget to mention I'm afraid of heights? It must have slipped my mind…

"Where are we going?" I asked Zephayx as I hugged closely to Hiei, who didn't seem to mind.

I yelped as she tilted to one side.

Hold on for dear life now; ask questions later.

"To your home" she answered.I gaped at her.

Um wrong way…

Finally she landed and I jumped off.

Yes! Solid ground at last! Thank you oh mighty one!!

I walked around the ruined city.

Not to bad Just needs a few homey touches here and there…

I turned to Zephayx.

"This is my home?" I asked. The memories of the time that I was here came in a wave, now I was almost choking on tears.

_**Screams... Screams everywhere… everyone was screaming… fire… houses were burning… the temple was ruined**_

_**"MOON!!!" Someone was screaming… crying… mamma….?**_

_**"We have to leave! Hurry! Take our daughter and go! I'll follow you soon**__**… Go!"**_

_**"Dada!!!"**_

_****_"This is the great city of the sky gods and goddesses. You are the last remaining goddess of the sky. Your mother was a goddess of the night, which is why you can speak telepathically, heal, and in rare cases make day cold. Your father was a god of the day, which is why you can use a sword for battling, use solar energy, and like turning day cold in rare cases you can make day hot. Controlling the clouds is your own unique gift. Your mother and father feared they had set a prophecy into action… and they did. So they moved from the city, but not soon enough. Your family survived the attack on the city by moving to where you live now. Yet Malice came after you and your family. He killed your family, but you survived. He's still after you isn't he?" she answered softly.

I nodded slowly.

Well there went all my fun…

"You fed him too, haven't you?" She asked again. I

nodded slower.

Oops my fault.

She sighed "He is strong now you may not win"

"please telling us what we can do." I begged.

"I won't lose her!" Hiei said.

I spun around, my mouth hanging open, tears in my eyes and looked at him startled, but he seemed to be in a trance.

"What happened to him?!?" I asked.

"I locked him in a memory this part you must hear only." She walked forward then looked back at me.

"In two weeks from tomorrow Malice will come for you. You must not feed him anymore." Zephayx said.

I sighed. "What about getting Hiei's memories back?"

Ignoring works… sometimes…

I touched Hiei softly, but he was still locked in the memory.

"The room of lost memories." Was all Zephayx said.

I sighed...

Gee no help there...


	6. Shopping in Hell

I sighed and looked over at Hiei who was still was under Zephayx's spell.

"Let's go home... Zephayx let him go so he can think for himself again..."

Zephayx nodded and looked at Hiei then away, bowing her head.

Hiei shook his head. "What happened...?"

"Nothing... let's go home." I replied, holding my hand out to him after sitting on Zephayx's back.

Hiei just nodded and jumped on.

He was about to put his arms around me when he noticed my face.

_It must be so hard for her..._ I heard him say.

No comment on that one…

He sat there silently, and then put his arms around me holding me close to his chest.

No I did not turn around and profess unconditional love to him, or start crying. I better get good brownie points for that.

Zephayx flew back to the house in silence, fine with me; I wasn't in a talking mood.

Hiei went inside and Zephayx bid me farewell telling me all I had to do is call for her when I needed her.

I stood there for a moment, shook my head and walked inside to make breakfast for my guests.

"BREAKFAST!!!!" I yelled, setting a plate for everyone plus myself this time.

Botan and Keiko came running in and grabbed me, hugging me tightly.

"Okay...Can't...Breathe!!" I gasp.

They let go, but Kuwabara came clambering in and grabbed me squeezing me into a bear hug.

"No I mean it! Can't... BREATHE!!!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry" he says letting me down.

Yuske and Kurama come in.

"Are you feeling alright Moon?" Kurama asked.

I nodded while relearning how to breathe, as Hiei walked in. Everyone sat down and had breakfast.

Note to self; do not let Kuwabara hug me EVER again!

I got up to do the dishes, but Botan and Keiko stopped me and said they'd do them.

I smiled and nodded, then went upstairs to take a shower. I pulled on a blue long sleeve top and jeans, and then walked downstairs.

"Hey Hiei, would you come outside for a minute?" I asked heading to the front door.

Surprisingly he followed.

Be cool… So many questions. Let's just ask the first one that comes to mind.

I spun around, nearly smacking my head against his.

Why was he walking so close to me?

"Did you mean what you said back when we were in my city...?" I asked hopefully.

Hiei stared at me confused.

..Might as well clarify…

"You said 'I won't lose her' when Zephayx said I won't win if I'm not careful against Malice... did you mean it? Do you care about me...?" I asked again, hope filled up inside me.

"I don't remember ever saying that" he said and he walked off.

I stood there staring at where Hiei was just standing for a minute and then headed inside and to my room slowly.

I closed and lock the door quietly. I grabbed the knife I had before and pull off my top and bra, walking into the bathroom.

God Forgive me…

"I don't care if this is feeding him..." I muttered and turned to the mirror.

There were two faint scars on my shoulder blades in the shape of angel wings; I started outlining them again with the knife.

On my chest there was a faint star burst scar over my heart; I cut that as well.

I stepped into the shower as my blood started running down my back and chest.

The interesting silvery gold color ran down my chest, so I slipped out of my jeans and underwear, the blood continued down my legs.

"Moon you okay...?" I heard Kurama's voice at my bedroom door.

"I'm fine Kurama" I muttered as I turned the water on and cleaned myself up.

I stepped out of the tub and cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and wrapped them completely so they wouldn't bleed through the shirt and redressed.

"Did you need something?" I asked as I got downstairs.

"Which bed were we moving into the room?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh... the trundle under Kurama's bed..." I said as I started to head up the stairs again.

"I'll do it" Kuwabara said grabbing my shoulder.

I looked up at him in surprise but nodded.

Botan and Keiko grab my arms, I winced in pain slightly but they didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go shopping!" they yelled together.

They said WHAT?!?

Yay for Keiko and Botan's enthusiasm! I sighed…

"We need to get you out of the long sleeves and pants! You need short stuff; you got the body for it!" Keiko laughed dragging me out the door.

"But I like my long sleeves and jeans..." I mumbled trying to dig my heels into the carpet and not leave.

"Well you're trying something different!" they said together.

Ah damn it!

Botan pushed me out the door, so I nearly landed on my face tripping over the doorstep, as Keiko turned to the boys.

"Ruin the house and I'll ruin you!" with that she shut the door.

Oh dear god, help me!

They lead me to a portal that leads to the human world.

"Just walk right through! Koenma had them open one just for us." Botan said stepping through followed by Keiko.

I walked into a hat store and looked around.

"I don't have any money on me." I mumbled.

Note to self; don't let hyper girls drag me out of the house without my purse… sigh…

Keiko squealed and shoved a hat on my head, and stood behind me.

"Change back" she hissed.I blinked then realized what she was talking about. I closed my eyes focusing on what I looked like before the change.

Please work, please work, please work.

Keiko slowly moved the hat and sighed with relief.

"Good! I was worried that we'd have to go back!"

They headed out to a clothing store; dragging me along with them and checked what size I wore. Botan headed over to the shirts and picked out a bunch of tank tops, halter-tops, and a few tube tops, while Keiko grabbed shorts, and short skirts. They smiled happily and bought the clothing.

I didn't get a say in the matter.

"You'll model these when we get home." Botan said smiling. I just nodded and followed them to the next store.

Fighting with crazy hyper girls is futile…

I walked in the door and dropped the bags of the floor, curling up on the couch to take a nap.

Botan grabbed the bags and headed to the stairs as Keiko grabbed my left arm dragging me upstairs.

Can you say persistent?"

No! I don't want to! Help!!!" I wailed struggling.

The boys came running out to see me being dragged up the stairs by Keiko as Botan carried the bags.

And they're not helping WHY?!?

"You're trying on the stuff Moon!" Keiko said dragging me into my room and shutting the door

...God help me...


	7. Clothing Gone Wrong

The girls dragged me upstairs and shoved me into my room.

I winced as their hands hit my shoulder blades.

Botan slammed the door in Yuske's questioning face.

So much for the heroes… They sucked at it anyway…

Keiko started to pull out the clothing from the bags.

How so much clothing can fit into those bags? I'll never know.

Twenty shirts in all, tank tops, halter tops, scoop neck t-shirts, and tube tops. All had their own matching bottoms; tight jeans, skirt, shorts, and cut offs.

There were even a few short and/or tight dresses, some bikinis, and some sexy lingerie...

Where the HELL did those come from?!? They weren't in the stuff they bought earlier!

"Out of those clothes!" Botan exclaimed bouncing up and down.

I sighed and undid my pants, sliding them off.Keiko handed me a pair of black low rise jeans with rhinestone designs. I slipped them on...

Can you say extra skin...? You so can't wear these without a thong... or maybe nothing... but that's not me... Luckily I had a thong on today...

"Off with the shirt!" Keiko demanded now holding a top that I had no idea how it worked.

I hesitated then slowly lifted the top off, wincing slightly. My torso was completely wrapped for the cuts on my chest and back, and my arm was still bandaged.

Both girls screamed, "What happened to you!!"

...Oh that was nice...

The boys started banging on the door.

"What's going in there?!?" I heard Yuske yell.

"Girls, are you alright?" Kurama shouted over Yuske's banging.

The girls just stood there, shaking slightly...

God damn it they're in shock...

I turned to the door. "We're Fine" I yelled so they could hear me. "I Just --"

There was a thump on the floor behind me; it was my turn to scream.

I spun around to see Hiei crouched on the floor.

...Note to self... Don't leave window open if girls are going to scream.

We stared at each other, his eyes flickering to my chest where the star burst cut over my left breast was. Blood had blossomed on the wrap from moving too much

...New Note to Self... "Gifted" chest plus wrap bandage equals a no-no...

I heard the door open behind me; I whirled around to watch Keiko and Botan burying their heads in Yuske's and Kurama's chest

...Great I scared them... Bully for me...

I just stood there, trying to cross my arms over my chest, but settled for my stomach instead, wincing slightly from moving the cuts on my shoulder blades.

They all stared at me. Kurama's eyes held disapproval, while Kuwabara just left.

"Come on Yuske let's let her change..." Kurama said ushering Botan out the door.

Yuske scowled and closed the door behind him once Keiko left

...Note to Self... Be more self conscious about wraps on torso...

I stood there hugging myself, staring at the door, when I felt finger tips touch my shoulder blades gently, I flinched

...Another Note to Self... Don't forget about the ones crouching on the floor behind me...

Wow... So many 'note to self's today...

Hiei was standing behind me. I could feel his tall frame looming over me. His fingers gently traced the wings on my back.

I didn't flinch this time, but I felt tears well up in my eyes

...I will not cry... I'm a big girl... big girls don't cry when men are in the room... They throw tantrums when no one's watching...

"I remember these... I was there when it first happened..." He murmured. One of his hands ran down my right arm, stopping at my bandage. He gently turned me around to face him; I let him.

I watched his gaze move from my arm to the chest wound, then to my face.

Tears threatened to spill over, but I bit my lip and kept them back.

He held my gaze as his fingers traced my jaw line. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he slowly lowered his head to me chest.

I watched his gaze flicker to the wound, and then he kissed it. Nothing else, just the starburst carved into my chest.

His gaze went back to my face as he straightened up.

My lip trembled and I watched my hand move, without my telling it to, to his lips, wiping away the tiny drop of blood that beaded there.

His eyes closed as I drew my hand back.

"I watched as they marked you... The people of your village... They laughed at you since you didn't have wings of your own... They thought it would be funny to burn some on, and then they got overzealous and cut your chest... So everyone would know that you were the half breed of the village..." He murmured as his eyes opened slowly.

The memory came flooding back in a wave.

My knees buckled and I started to collapse to the floor.

_**"HALF BREED!!" someone yelled.**_

_**"You're not welcome here!!" another said kicking dirt at me.**_

_**"You're parents are fools! You can't even fly!" A third snickered.**_

_**Suddenly… the dirt was in my eyes and mouth… Pain… So much pain on my back… **__**I screamed.**_

_**Someone hit me… "Scream again and I'll **__**break your jaw!"**_

_**I was flipped over… my shirt was torn open… More pain… More bleeding… I just whimpered…**_

_**They left… I just laid there… tears spilled from my eyes as I turned to my side…**_

_**"Moon…? Oh god! Moon!!!"**_

_****_...Who needs the room of memories if Hiei keeps causing these memories to come back on their own? ...

Hiei caught me and held me against his chest gently. He took off his over coat and moved his right arm to my face, it was wrapped.

I stood up slowly and lifted my gaze to his face, searching for what he was showing me. My eyes flickered back to his arm, I undid the wrap.

As it fell away Hiei took my right arm and undid it, I winced but couldn't tear my gaze from the marking on his arm.

"Is that..."

"The Darkness Dragon...? Yes..."

"Why is it on your arm...?"

"He's connected to my soul..."

I lifted my gaze to his face, searching his eyes. He lifted my arm so I could see it.

Around the gash was a faint outline of a purple dragon.

I think I fainted because next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor, cradled in Hiei's lap.

My arm had been rewrapped and Hiei's coat was wrapped around me.

My head was pressed gently against Hiei's chest.

Under his cologne I could smell Hiei's own scent. The smell of spices on Thanksgiving mixed with the smokey smell of a fire burning in the fireplace...God did he smell good...

I felt the clip that held my hair up release and spill the mass of curls down my back and over Hiei's arm.

He ran his fingers through my hair absent mindedly, breaking apart the curls, turning it into a frothing mass of waves instead.

"I want to hate you... You and I are so different from then... Besides... We can't remember everything that happened... We should move on..." He had stopped playing with my hair and gazed down at me.

"But I can't get you out of my mind..." He murmured.

I felt his hand slip into a pocket on his coat. He pulled out a necklace and held it up.

It took me a moment to realize that it was the necklace he had first given me. I reached for it, but stopped.

He turned my hand over and spilled the necklace into my hand, closing my hand over it.

I opened my mouth to say something, closed it, and looked away for a moment

...Silence is golden... But duct tape is silver...

Shut up Moon... Just shut up...

I lifted my head to tell him something, but at that moment my lips met his.

The kiss was chaste at first but didn't stay that way for long.

When he finally pulled away, I shivered, his warmth leaving my body.

He smiled a smile that warmed even his eyes. It made my heart flutter.

I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"Don't leave me again..." I murmured, nestling into his arms.

"I won't..." He whispered, kissing my forehead

...This day just can't get any better...


	8. Healing

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to say that I have altered the height and "some" of Hiei's1" value"Hui's, Heir's, Hoe's, Hue's, Hie i's, Hie-i's, He's, Hi's, Hies, Huey's, Hoer's, Hew's, Heirs, Hair's, How's, Ho's, Hoes, Hues, Hedi's, Hive's, Hooey's, H's, Heidi's, Hes, His" / personality. I tired to keep it as close as possible when he's around the others, but it's altered around Moon. Also... he's 6'0" and well, the other's are taller than him too obviously, so they're above 6'0" 

Thank you!

I smiled at him, cuddling into his arms and closing my eyes.

"I still love you Hiei..." I murmured, pressing myself against his chest trying to soak up his scent.

"I still love you too Moon..." He said squeezing me softly.

...Thank you God... I don't think I could be any happier...

There was a knock on the door. We both jumped.

I rolled out of his lap and turned to the door. "Yes...?"

"Moon...? It's me, Botan... Can we come in...?" I heard Botan mumble against the door.

I turned around to look at Hiei, but he had already left.

I was still clutching his coat until I realized I was. Quickly I dropped it, and kicked it under the bed.

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, wincing slightly. "Come in."

Botan and Keiko came into the room nervously.

"We wanted to apologize for earlier... We didn't mean to freak out..." Keiko said looking around the room.

I smiled slightly. "It's fine..."

Botan turned me around and gasped. "They're bleeding through your shirt, take it off."

I did and bit into my lip to silence myself.

...Note to self... Don't move so much when you cut your shoulders...

Keiko sucked in air as she saw the cuts on my back; Botan turned me around and gaped at the one on my chest.

"Those are bad... Here... Let us help you clean them up..." Botan said as Keiko went into the bathroom and pulled out my first aid kit.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a stool, and sat down.

Botan cut the wrap off and started to peel it away from my back.

I bit into my lip as she pulled it free of the wings on my back. I bit my lip even harder, drawing blood, as Keiko peeled it off the one on my chest.

This must be what they mean when they say God punishes the naughty… Damn it hurts…

Botan pulled out an antiseptic bottle and a washrag. She poured some of the antiseptic onto the rag and pressed it against my left shoulder blade.

"MOTHER OF GOD THAT FUCKING HURTS!!! GET THAT SHIT OFF ME!!!" I screamed and tried to pull away, Keiko tried to hold me down.

The boys were in my room in a matter of seconds.

...Note to Self... Don't leave bedroom door open when people are going to clean my wounds...

They all gaped at me; luckily Keiko's arm was covering my chest from their view.

"I uh... We... um..." Yuske stuttered.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" I yelled as I chucked a shoe at the door, Yuske and Kuwabara.

Botan used the opportunity of me being distracted to apply the cloth to my shoulder again.

"FUCKING HELL!!" I wailed trying to stand up.

Keiko and Botan tried to hold me down which put the cloth against the one on me chest.

I screamed again and tried to get away.

Kurama just stood there gaping. Obviously he hadn't left the room.

Hiei came over and grabbed my face making me look at him.

A tear slid down my face and he wiped it away. He knelt in front of me and made a soft shushing sound.

Does he realize there are people in the room or does he not care…? I'm so utterly confused!

Botan noticed I had calmed down and pressed the cloth against my back again.

I hissed and tried to get away but Hiei wouldn't let me go.

"Kurama you're going to have to get me a needle and thread... These are a lot deeper than I realized..." I heard Botan say.

...That's it I'm so out of here...

I squirmed and struggled, they would so NOT be putting a needle in my skin.

Hiei was forced to wrap his arm around my waist and still try to keep my chest covered from view.

"Kurama you're going to have to send someone else I need you to help me hold her still..." Hiei said.

Kurama came in and grabbed my arms, holding me down gently from behind, while Hiei let go and held my face again.

I stopped struggling and stared at Hiei.

"We have to stitch them... they'll get worse if we don't" Kurama said rubbing my arms; I shook my head, biting my lip.

"I don't want any needles in my skin..." I muttered.

Hiei rubbed my cheek with his thumb. His eyes flickered to Kurama who just nodded.

"Let's go get the stuff girls..." Kurama said ushering the girls out the door.

"But we need to clean it before we get the stuff..." Botan complained, but Keiko just shoved her out.

"We'll clean it when we get the stuff." She replied closing my bedroom door.

Hiei looked back at me. "We need to... Please Moon..." He said as he sat down in front of me. Not once did he look at my chest.

I shook my head again, hugging my knees to my chest I winced.

Hiei moved my arms away from my legs and moved me into his lap, laying my right shoulder against his chest avoiding the wound on my chest.

"Moon if we don't stitch them closed they're just going to get worse..." He said stroking my hair.

"I've managed before without stitches..." I murmured.

"Do it for me...Please…?" He whispered against my hair.

I didn't have time to argue, I heard Kurama on the stairs.

"Is that the right thread Botan...? I mean will it come out when she's healed...?" He asked

"Yes Kurama, for the thousandth time, yes!" Botan exclaimed exasperatedly.

I moved from Hiei's67" value"Hui's, Heir's, Hoe's, Hue's, Hie i's, Hie-i's, He's, Hi's, Hies, Huey's, Hoer's, Hew's, Heirs, Hair's, How's, Ho's, Hoes, Hues, Hedi's, Hive's, Hooey's, H's, Heidi's, Hes, His" / lap and sat on the stool again. 

Hiei handed me a towel. "To cover your chest... And you're bleeding again..." He blushed and looked away.

Botan kicked the door in and skipped in happily holding the needle and thread.

I think I tried to leave because the next thing I knew Hiei was pinning me against his body.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!! You're not getting that needle anywhere NEAR my body!!! Look at her! She'll kill me with it!!" I screamed and struggled.

Kurama came over and helped Hiei hold me down.

I finally gave up on struggling and just sat there.

"Don't I get pain killers or something...?" I asked.

Keiko left to get some while Botan re-wet the rag with antiseptic and started to clean my shoulders again.

...Hey I didn't scream and try to run this time... That's got to get me SOME brownie points...

Botan had finished cleaning my shoulders and had just tossed the rag into the sink to clean it when Keiko came back with the painkillers. She handed them to me with a glass of water I took them quickly.

…Thank GOD for painkillers! I mean how would I LIVE if he hadn't created them?

Botan spun me around and poured some antiseptic on a new rag and started to clean the one on my chest.

I hissed and bit into my lip drawing blood. I spat into the tub and tried to think about something else, until Botan pressed harder onto my chest causing me to yelp and fall back against the guys.

I screamed then.

Hiei pushed me onto the stool again gently.

"Oops... Sorry" Botan said rubbing the back of her head.

...Haha very funny... I'll get you later...

"Just get it over with..." I muttered between gritted teeth.

Botan nodded and cut some thread.

I sat perfectly still as the needle pierced my skin.

Botan stitched the entire starburst on my chest then turned me around quickly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"One third done... Just the two on your back to go..." She said cutting more thread, I whimpered.

Hiei patted my knee and I gripped his hand tightly.

Botan stitched up my shoulder blades.

...I'm so not moving my shoulders for a while...

"There all finished" I heard Botan say.

I think I said "good" but I don't really remember. I passed out right after.

...This day just can't get worse...


	9. The Unconcious Fight

I awoke finally laying on my stomach on my bed. My left side was propped with a pillow. I opened my eyes slightly to find the room pitch black.

...Had I really slept all day...?

Sound came back in stages, when I could finally hear there were two people talking in whispers. I shut my eyes and listened quietly.

"Admit it Hiei..." It was Kurama.

"I don't know what you're talking about fox." Hiei snapped.

"You haven't left her side since she fainted."

"Yes I have."

"That's not what I mean. We set up a plan where everyone would have to stay one night with her, but you insisted that you have the nights. When morning comes and someone comes in to take your shift you leave and are gone all day, and come back in time to watch her again all night. I'll bet you sit in the tree and watch her all day too."

"Maybe I go train."

"I highly doubt that Hiei... Just admit it; I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Admit what fox."

"That you love her."

I felt rather than heard Hiei move closer to Kurama, probably grabbing him by the shirt but most likely without lifting him from the ground. Hiei may be tall, but at six feet he looks positively short compared to Kurama's thin frame of 6' 5".

"I... Do... Not... Love... Her..." He stated through gritted teeth.

...Was it all a lie...? Moon you're so stupid for believing him! ...

"She's weak! You and I both know it" Hiei continued.

"You're only lying to yourself... I know you care about her even if you don't want to admit it..." Kurama said calmly.

A moment later I heard the door open and click shut loudly.

Kurama sighed.

'Was Kurama right...? Does Hiei actually have feelings for me? Or was he lying to me and Kurama just wants to believe it is true...?' I asked myself as I tried to turn over. I couldn't silence the small helpless noise that escaped my lips.

"Moon...? Are you awake...?" Kurama said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I tried twice before I just mumbled "mmhmm."

I finally made it onto my back without making any more noises. Bully for me.

"How long have you been awake...?" He asked fluffing my pillow so I didn't have to strain my neck to look at him.

"Not long..." I mumbled, "I heard you sigh when I woke up."

Kurama smiled slightly and nodded.

"What happened to me...?" I asked.

"You fainted from blood loss. We put you on your bed, but you thrashed about reopening the wounds on your body. Everyone held you down while Botan got a doctor. He stitched you up again and told us to give you a shot of pain killers, since you wouldn't be awake to take them, every couple hours. So we set up shifts so that when you needed the shot someone new would take over."

I nodded slightly. "How long have I been out...?"

"A week tomorrow..."

I gapped at him.

...A week tomorrow...? That's not good…

I tried to sit up, but Kurama pushed me down.

"You need to rest... We'll see how you are tomorrow..." Kurama said; I nodded again.

Kurama leaned over and picked up a bottle, I started to pull away.

"Come on Moon... I need you to take one last shot for tonight..." Kurama said petting my head softly.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Just get it over with..."

I felt the needle bite into my skin, but as soon as the liquid hit my blood everything seemed to fade and I passed out.

I was dreaming... It was thanksgiving, Momma had given Jenny and me oranges and a bottle of the cinnamon sticks so that we could stick them into the oranges. They were my favorite. Momma was baking pumpkin pie, Jenny's favorite.

Papa came in carrying a turkey for Momma to cook. He helped Momma cook the turkey as the fire roared in the fireplace...

...Fire...? Dad never started the fire until after dinner...

I was awake now opening my eyes slowly and realized there was another body on my bed.

It was Hiei, and he was asleep.

I smiled and snuggled close to him, laying my head on his chest and taking in his scent.

Maybe he does love me…

His arms wrapped around me involuntarily. I fell asleep.

I woke up before the sun had time to shine through my window. Hiei had moved and I was snuggled around his jacket.

"Good morning" I mumbled stretching, wincing slightly.

Hiei smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good morning" he replied.

Sun started to leak through my curtains. Someone was coming up the stairs.

Hiei headed to the window silently.

"Wait" I murmured, "your jacket."

He smiled and came back over, took his jacket, and kissed my forehead one last time.

He left just before my bedroom door opened.

It was Yuske.

"Hey how are you...?" He said smiling.

"I'm alright... just a little stiff..." I said.

He nodded and came over to me, kneeling by the bed. "You had everyone worried; the doctor didn't think you'd ever wake up..."

I smiled, "well obviously he doesn't know me to well... To have such little faith in the goddess of the sky, silly of him" I giggled then wished I hadn't; my chest hurt.

Yuske laughed "I guess so." He stood up and set a little pill bottle on my nightstand. "Take one when you're ready to get up, then we'll make you some breakfast."

I nodded and smiled, he left.

I sat up and placed my feet on the floor.

...Not bad... a few small aches, but nothing I can tough out...

I walked slowly to the bathroom and saw what the scars looked like for the first time in a week.

The starburst on my chest was not only bigger, but more ragged. The scar was that fleshy pink color that happens when it first begins to heal.

I picked up a mirror and turned around to see the two on my back.

Both were the nasty pinky color of fresh scars, but these weren't as ragged, you could see the detail of the swirl in the center of the wing that branched off the end point closest to my spine.

I sighed and tried to put on a bra, no luck there.

...Damn my large chest of mine...

I opted for a tank top under one of my long sleeve black tops, and a "normal" pair of jeans.

I grabbed the pill bottle and pulled out one, swallowing it with the glass of water I found sitting next to the bed.

I walked down the stairs and looked around.

"Looks like someone's been cleaning up my house..." I muttered as I wandered into the kitchen.

Keiko was standing next to the stove.

"OMIGOD!! MOON!!" She squealed and ran over to me, hugging me.

"Ow ow okay lemigoo!" I managed to say.

Keiko let go, blushing and smiling. "We were so worried about you!"

"So I've heard."

She cocked her head to one side and stared at me. "Oh! I almost forgot! You're probably hungry!"

I wasn't hungry but I wasn't in the mood to argue with her so I nodded and sat down.

...See I'm growing up! ... Or… I'm just getting tired...

Keiko sat a large plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a muffin in front of me.

I just stared for a minute, sighed, and began to eat.

After I finished what I could I went outside, in the early morning light. I smiled and stretch.

"Enjoying moving around...?" Kurama said walking up behind me.

I yelped and jumped.

"Oh hey Kurama... Yeah it's nice to be back on my feet. I don't really feel the pain anymore and I'm really glad." I smiled and jogged around in a circle.

He smiled. "Looks like you got your energy back as well."

"Looks like it, well I'm gonna go for a jog, I'll be back later!" With that I took off jogging towards the clearing I had been at earlier.

I walked back to the house, my long sleeve top had come off about halfway into the 10 mile jog, and my hair was up in a high ponytail.

As I made my way to the door I could hear someone talking just behind it.

"...But Koenma said to train her, we should start as soon as possible..." It was Yuske's voice.

"But she's not fully healed Yuske, what if she got hurt, or worse, what if we had to take her to the hospital." Botan this time.

"She's right Yuske, but I really think we should ask Moon herself." Kurama replied.

...Note to self... Ease dropping has become very useful lately...

With that I opened the door and smiled at everyone.

"Hey what's up?" I said still beaming, acting like I heard nothing.

...See I'm an innocent little girl... Yeah me and Satan...

"Well Moon..." Kurama started.

"We want you to train with us today" Yuske cut in.

I blinked at them.

Botan jumped in now. "I told them you weren't fit enough to train today!"

I smiled. "Let me just wrap my torso and grab my sword and I'll join ya'll out front!" I said and walked off upstairs.

I shut my bedroom door and walked into my bathroom, grabbed the wraps and began to cover my torso.

Once I'd finished I put on the tank top, grabbed the sword after swearing at it for not being where I put it last.

...Why the hell does this thing grow legs!?! ...

Then headed down the stairs and out the front door.

I ripped open the front door and bounded down the stairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Did I grow a second head or something...?" I asked, smiling brightly.

...See I can be sweet and silly... Just like every other girl! ... Gag me...

Everyone just shook their head and started warming up. So I shrugged and started jogging around the boys.

...My jog is like most people's run, so I'm pretty damn fast now...

I smirked and ran around Kuwabara until I made him dizzy, then ran around Hiei until he jumped into a tree, I pouted.

"You're no fun!!" I whined than sat down on the ground under him.

"If you're all warmed up I'll be your opponent since you already beat Kuwabara..." Yuske said 

"HEY!! She didn't beat me!!" Kuwabara exclaimed jumping up.

"Then do you want to challenge her...?"

"I don't hit girls, code of honor"

"You're just afraid I'll whip your ass" I said stretching flat on the ground.

"That's not true! You couldn't beat me with one of my hands tied behind my back!!" He yelled.

I smirked "Then let's go..." I said pushing myself up from the ground.

Kuwabara gaped at me, I just laughed.

"You're going down!" He yelled "Beam sword!!" a large orange sword thing came out of his hands as he charged me.

I side stepped him and crescent kicked his side, back flipping away.

Pain Killers are AMAZING!!!

Kuwabara got up and charged me again, I side stepped and he grabbed my tail.

"ACH!!!" I screamed and threw a right hook to his face.

...Note to self... Remember to change to real form before fighting, and not change without thinking...

Suddenly I had a vision of my dad training with NyghtFyre's father. He had created a huge ball of solar energy and flung it at the other man.

The vision stopped just in time for me to duck one of Kuwabara's swings.

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!!" I shouted crossing my arms in front of my chest.

A large ball of solar flare swirled around the cross and grew bigger; finally I slid my arms apart and caught it, spun around and threw it at him.

It hit Kuwabara square in the chest throwing him into a tree and knocking him out cold.

"Ha-ha sucker!" I said bouncing up and down, and then realized he was out cold. "OH CRAP!!" I ran over to him.

"Kuwabara wake up!! Up up up!!!" I shouted shaking him.

"RISE AND SHINE KNUCKLEHEAD!!!!!" I smacked him now.

Botan came running over, along with Keiko.

"I didn't mean too! Honest!!" I said still shaking Kuwabara.

Yuske and Kurama shouldered the heavier man and took him into the house, leaving me standing there under the tree he hit.

...Great... I Hurt the knucklehead and I had no idea how I did it...

It was late night and I wasn't getting any sleep. I had a day left until Malice would be appearing, and I ached all over.

My window clicked open and I didn't even look, I walked to my closet and started pulling off my clothing. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt and undid the wraps.

I walked back to my bed and smiled at Hiei.

He loves me… I know he does… Oh god please let it all be true…

He got up and ran his hands down my arms. "Are you alright...?"

I leaned in against his chest. "I'm just fine..."

He wrapped his arms around my back and slowly sat down, rolling me onto the bed next to him.

I snuggled close to him and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"You did well today..." He murmured against my head.

"Really...? Thank you..." I mumbled into his chest.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest; we'll continue practicing in the morning..."

I nodded and slipped into sleep.

It was morning, two days after I had woken up from my injuries.

Hiei was still asleep, and I was taking a shower. I stepped out and stared at myself in the mirror.

Sighing, I grabbed hair moose and started to work it into my long dark purple hair so that the curls would turn into ringlets.

As my hair dried I went into my closet and opened a hidden panel in the back of the closet. I pulled out a small kimono and undid it, pulling it on.

The end of the kimono stopped barely below my ass and the front didn't close over my chest. I tied the sash and pulled the top off; I wrapped up my torso and put it back on.

I grabbed the katana belt and hooked it under my breasts; the shoulder strap went between my breasts. I pulled out leggings that stopped an inch below the skirt and added boots that came just above my knees. I slid a dagger into the boot and went into the bathroom again.

I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail, small curls falling out around my face. I applied some make up and walked quietly out to the window.

If I'm going to die might as well do it with style!

"I love you Hiei..." I murmured and jumped out the window.

I walked to a clearing and sat down quietly, clearing my head for what was going to come.

I trained as hard as I could, and this was the best I was going to get in two days. I have mastered my solar eclipse attack, and my own solar flare has gotten better. The "death ray" of the sun's heat is still out of my grasp, along with the freezing technique, but it doesn't matter.

I felt the ground rumble. I opened my eyes and stared at the lake in front of me, the water shook and created waves. I stood slowly as trees to my left started to crack and groan.

"He's here..." I murmured, turning slowly to the sound.

Out of the trees came Malice.

"Ssso nisse of you to wait for me..." He hissed.

"It's been a long time Malice... Why would I wait...?"

"Sssso you have chosssen thisss assss your lassst resssting plassse...?"

"No... I chose this as the place for me to defeat you..."

He laughed. That sick hissing sound that resonated off his bones.

...Note to self... Wear ear plugs next battle with him...

I smirked at him. "Come and get me..."

He charged, swinging his claws at me.

At that moment time slowed down, it felt like I had all the time in the world to either dodge or pull out my katana. Hiei was running through the trees, but he'd never get here in time to push me out of the way.

Malice's scythe like claws cut through the air, I knew I'd never have enough time to dodge or get out my sword, so I waited for the blow.

"MOON!!! NOOOO!!!" Hiei screamed.

Malice's claws sliced through.

"Oooff!" I yelped, as my back hit the grass; a wolf was pinning me to the ground, only yards away from where I was last.

"Getterroff!!" I said trying to struggle free; just what I needed a rabid timber wolf with pink eyes.

...Pink eyes...?

The thought made me stop, look at the wolf, and then start laughing.

"Oh my god NyghtFyre! You couldn't have picked a better time to show up!" I exclaimed; Hiei ran over to us.

NyghtFyre turned to Hiei and laid a very slobbery lick from his shoulder to his ear on him, then rolled off howling.

In the middle of her howling she turned back into her human form. Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulder as she sat there on all fours laughing.

"Omigod, I can't believe you still fall for that joke Hiei!!" She wailed with laughter, rolling onto her back.

Hiei stared at her, his eyes large and glaring as he slowly wiped away the slobber running down his face. He grumbled silently, saying something along the lines of "Just wait till later..." or maybe not... can't remember...

"Um... NyghtFyre..." I mumbled

"What?"

"He doesn't remember us."

That stopped her from laughing.

"What...?"

"You heard me... LOOK OUT!!!"

We all rolled in different directions as Malice's claws sunk into the earth.

NyghtFyre and I both shot up and pulled out our swords.

"COME AND GET ME YOU FREAK!" NyghtFyre shouted jumping into the air and driving her sword into his spinal chord.

"My turn!" I screamed somersaulting onto his back and kicking her sword in deeper.

I jumped back landing on one knee.

"BEHIND YOU!!!!" NyghtFyre shouted.

I had a second to spin around and block his tail with my sword; unfortunately he still got my cheek.

A long thin gold line spilled out of the wound and down my chin and neck.

"Damn it..." I swore as I stood up.

"Block me for a minute NyghtFyre!" I shouted as I closed my eyes.

"Can do!!" She replied changing into a dragon herself.

...Note to self... Never piss her off...

I slowed my breathing and focused on the sound of my own heart beats until there was nothing but that and my breathing.

_Zephayx... I need your help..._ I heard myself say.

Suddenly I felt Zephayx appeared in front of me.

"Sweet!! It worked!! AHHH!!! FUCK!!!" I dodge an airborne NyghtFyre, in normal form, landing on my stomach.

"Ow..." I murmured getting up.

Malice had his back to me facing Zephayx. The sword was still lodged in his spine.

I smirked and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Solar... ECLIPSE!!!!" I shouted; the ball of flare started to form.

This time I didn't grab it when it was small I let it get bigger and stronger, lifting it above my head.

The solar ball floated above my flat hands as I let it grow in size.

"HEY YOUR DAD DID THAT!!! Oh Shit!!!! HIT THE DECK!!!!!" NyghtFyre screamed falling flat on the ground to avoid being hit as I threw the large sphere directly at Malice.

The ball struck him exactly on the katana, instantly exploding, sending a rush of power out towards everyone.

No one was standing so the power rushed over them, but it hit me squarely in the chest.

I tried blocking what I could by digging my feet into the ground and throwing my arms in front of me.

It was too much, I was knocked backwards slamming into a tree. I screamed and the power sucked the air out of me.

The power finally faded leaving a smoldering hole where Malice use to stand, I slid down the tree I was held against panting, and Malice's voice caressed my skin.

"I'll be back for you my ssssweet goddessssss... next time you won't have your father'ssss giftssss to protect you..."

"I'll be more prepared then..." I murmured; large gray spots began to fill my vision.

...I will not faint I will not faint...

I groaned and fell flat against the earth, I could hear voices screaming my name but they all were distant, almost a white noise.

"She's bleeding internally; her own power crushed her ribs..."

"Out of my way! I can heal her, get away all of you!!"

"You can't do anything, she's dying..."

...Dieing...? Am I... Dieing...? If this is dieing it's the safest feeling... I don't hurt...

The gray spots turned black, spreading over my vision, then finally nothing. Like I was floating in absolutely nothing, an abyss of painless darkness where nothing could hurt me. Then that was it.

"Is she alive...?"

...I could hear? Am I alive...?

"She's breathing again!!"

"I can't believe NyghtFyre you saved her!!"

"I told you I could, and no one believed me, she and I are soul sisters..." NyghtFyre replied.

...Soul sisters...? Oh I remember now... That was so long ago...

"Soul sisters...? What's that?" It was Keiko.

...If I can make out who's talking I really must be alive and getting better... Sweet

"Soul sisters are two girls who have been together since birth, and bound together by magic... I'm Moon's soul sister, and servant. Her father and my father were the same, and they agreed to place the spell upon us so that we would be the same... Moon hated it, she never wanted me to be bound as her servant, she never treated me like one we were always friends, and she would stand up for me when people would treat me like one. And because of that the spell changed and we share our life source and I can save her life and she can save mine..."

"I would never treat you lower than me Nyght... You never were below me, you've always been as strong as or stronger than me and you know it..." I murmured

"You're alive!!!" Most of them shouted, and closed in on me.

"All of you BACK UP!!" It was Hiei.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

He blushed... Well I think he did, I saw the faintest change in color, a slight pink... and cleared his throat.

"She was just brought back from the edge of death; give her some breathing room..." He finally mumbled.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Nyght... Help me up..." I muttered.

NyghtFyre grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet; I stumbled slightly then stood up straight.

I smiled at her and laughed.

"God it feels weird!" I laughed, she smiled.

"Oh come with me!!" She exclaimed and dragged me off to the other side of the clearing and towards the trees.

She stopped right at the border and smiled a smile that showed everything.

I heard someone walking towards us. I moved my gaze from her to the noise and saw what she was smiling at and suddenly realized what the smile was, she was completely and totally in love with the man walking out of the trees.

"Moon I would like you to meet my husband Damian..."

...Yep... She was head over heels for this man... Shit...


	10. Love and Parasites

Disclaimer: For the nest two chapters the points of veiw switches between Moon and Hiei for... some important reasons.

Enjoy

"Your... Your Husband...?" I stuttered.

NyghtFyre just nodded.

I just shook my head; I couldn't come up with anything.

All of the sudden I heard a loud squeal and a blur hit NyghtFyre.

"Mommy!!"

...Mommy...? This is getting weird...

The little girl that had attached herself to Nyght's leg had short black hair with dark drown streaks. She had little floppy dog ears that were colored a dark grey with black spots. Poking out from under her skirt was a fluffy dark grey dog tail.

"Hey Inuki honey." Nyght Said as she lifted the little girl.

Inuki blinked large purple eyes at me.

"Mommy? Who is she...?" She asked, holding her mother around the neck.

"This is mommy's friend Moon."

Inuki waved at me and smiled.

I smiled and waved back. Suddenly a shudder ran through my body reminding me that it wasn't alright.

I bit back a noise that tried to pass my lips, but Nyght noticed, along with Damien.

Hiei appeared behind me.

I turned to look at him, and the look was enough. He picked me up and carried me back to the house and up to my room like I was just a doll. He laid me on my bed and went into my bathroom.

Does he realize he's being nice to me…?

While he was looking for my first aid kit NyghtFyre opened the door a bit and let down Inuki.

The little girl tentatively walked into the room, climbed onto the bed by my feet, crawled up to me and curled up against my side.

Nyght smiled, "She wanted to make you feel better..."

I smiled as well, running my fingers over Inuki's side while Nyght closed the door.

Hiei walked in, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the little girl.

I put my finger to my lips then smiled warmly at him.

Hiei walked over, while I carefully scooted the sleeping Inuki over to make room.

She slept on.

Hiei climbed carefully onto the bed and handed me a pill, and with a little help from him I got the pill down.

I lay down, placing my head on Hiei's knee.

"Go to sleep... I'll be here when you wake up..." He murmured running his fingers over my cheek and neck.

I nodded and cuddled the little Inuki and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of yet another argument outside my room.

...When will this stop...?

I laid there listening to the people when Hiei came out with a towel over his head.

He stopped drying his hair and draped the towel over his shoulders and went to the door. He yanked it open and glared at Yuske and Botan.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" He hissed between his teeth.

"My, my, aren't you getting touchy when it comes to Moon...?" Yuske replied snidely.

Hiei growled and knocked the door open so they could see the sleeping form of Inuki.

They both silenced instantly.

"Any more snide remarks?" Hiei asked.

They shook their head and left.

Hiei turned and closed the door with a sigh.

I covered Inuki with the throw blanket at the end of the bed and handed her an old teddy bear that was sitting on the pillow then slid off the bed.

I walked into the bathroom, pulled the ponytail out and started to brush my hair turning it from ringlets to a froth of dark purple waves.

Hiei walked in and brushed his fingers through my hair as he walked by to hang up his towel.

I blushed and smiled as I moved to my closet and changed into a simple pair of the new pants and a scoop neck t-shirt that the girls wanted me to wear.

Hey… I can be nice to them, right?

Hiei came in as I unrolled the top from under my chest and ran his hands over my hips keeping the shirt up. He slid his hands around to my stomach and held me against him, the bare skin of my lower back against his bare stomach.

...God I wish my shirt wasn't on now...

"I loved sleeping with you and Inuki." He murmured into my ear.

I smiled and leaned into his frame, tilting my head up to look at him.

"One day... One that we'll be open with everyone and one day we'll be happier than we are today..."

Hiei buried his nose in my hair and sighed.

...I hope it's soon...

I walked down the stairs, nearly getting tackle by Nyght at the base.

"AIYEEE!!!" I squealed and ducked.

NyghtFyre smiled and pulled me into the room.

"Let's Party!!" She squealed jumping up and down.

...Dear God... Help me!!...

Suddenly the bounding girl stopped and sobered completely and stared behind me.

I turned slowly to see Hiei holding the tiny hand of a bright smiling Inuki.

I smiled, I just couldn't help it. God it was cute!

Nyght gave me a smug smile and my smile dropped almost instantly.

Hiei's face was priceless. Somewhere between utter distaste from being led around by a five year-old and discomfort because it was something he wished for.

"Uncle Hiei said he'd play with me!" Inuki said as Hiei gave me a look of total desperation.

I laughed and picked her up. "I'll play with you sweetie." I said rubbing my noise against hers.

Inuki laughed that bubbling laugh that little kids make.

I set her down and followed her to the door.

Hiei started to follow me, but was stopped by a smug looking NyghtFyre.

"Uh uh buddy... You're staying with me." She said the smug look getting smugger

I just shook my head and went outside with Inuki.

Hiei's PTV

NyghtFyre turned to me. "Admit it."

"Admit what...?" I asked confused.

"You like her."

"Inuki? Well yeah... She's Cute."

"Not my daughter. Moon!!"

I gaped at her. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I nearly yelled.

"AH HAH!!" NyghtFyre replied. "You LOVE her!!!"

"I do NOT!"

"YOU DO TOO!!!!!!" She squealed pouncing on me.

I instantly dropped her.

NyghtFyre giggled and danced around shouting "Hiei loves Moon!!" over and over

Damien walked in. "Nyght..."

NyghtFyre stopped instantly and smiled at him. "Hi Honey."

"Go outside with Moon and Inuki."

NyghtFyre walked outside quietly.

I turned to Damien. "How do you do that, and can you get it in medication form...?"

Damien laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if she's Bipolar, but the doctor's said she's fine." He shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the front. Both of us ran outside to see Inuki hiding behind NyghtFyre and a large rat demon pinning Moon to the ground.

Damien and I ran up to NyghtFyre and Inuki to shoo them inside.

"Don't..." NyghtFyre stated.

We Stopped.

"Don't go near her..."

We stood there staring as Moon launched the Demon off her body.

"It bit her... She's not in control of her body..." NyghtFyre stated her face looked worn and tired.

Moon formed two solar balls, squeezing her hand shut shaping them into two daggers.

NyghtFyre ushered Inuki and Damien inside. "Don't come out for ANY reason." with that she shut the door.

NyghtFyre turned to watch moon shred the rat demon then turn towards me.

NyghtFyre dashed across to stand in front of Moon.

"Stand down Druid." Moon said in a purring alto.

"Stand down yourself parasite..." NyghtFyre replied.

"I can coax all of this girl's untapped powers. Stand down..." Then she grinned. "I want to feel her reaction when she kills her love."

NyghtFyre pulled out her sword. "Hiei, can you see where the parasite got into her body? We need get it out quick... before it merges with her entire system. You're the only one that can do it… If you love her, help her"

"Uh... Right..." I muttered.

Moon grinned. "You can't win. I know all of this girl's moves and her unused techniques."

NyghtFyre smiled sadly and pulled her hair into a tight pony tail. "Let's do it..." She changed into a wolf yet again.

Moon lunged at NyghtFyre, she dodged.

'Hole... Hole... Where did it bite her...?'

I stood there watching the girls fight. It didn't look like NyghtFyre was going to make it long.

'Found it!'

I ran up to the girls heating the end of my sword. I drove the heated end into the wound just as Moon ran one of her solar 'swords' into NyghtFyre.

Moon screamed as I turned the sword around and pulled it out, bringing the small parasitic seed with it. I quickly burned the seed.

Moon blinked. "Nyght...?" her voice sounded feeble.

NyghtFyre fell to the ground changing back.

"Nyght?!?" Moon said now shaking her friend, "Some one get a doctor!!!"

I went to Moon. I had to touch her. I hated seeing her face contorted with so much pain.

"Don't touch me!!" She snapped, flinching away from my touch.

Damien came running out and fell to his knees beside NyghtFyre.

"NyghtFyre...? Honey...? He shook her.

NyghtFyre groaned, but nothing more.

Moon stumbled to her feet, I reached for her and she moved away, skitter-ish.

"Moon..." I said. She jerked as if she'd been hit, then took off running.

"MOON!!!" I yelled.


	11. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: There technically is a sexual chapter after this one, but I don't know if I'll add it or not. it can be skipped it won't horribly affect the story, you'll just have to use your imagination.

I guess I want to find out what people can stand and if they want it on here.

If not I'll keep it off and more on.

Thank you

I stumbled to the ground after tripping on a root. I just laid there as tears began to spill down my face.

'What have I done...? NyghtFyre... She could have died... She could be dead now!'

A sob escaped my lips as I pushed myself from the dirt. I looked around disoriented.

"Shit..." I murmured. I had no idea where I was, this was a part I usually avoid. I climbed into a tree, popped my head above the tree tops and looked around.

"Holy fuck... I got really far from home."

...Did I do this all in one day...?

I jumped from the tree and landed with a thud and sat down.

...Damn it all...

Hiei P.O.V.

Moon ran away days ago. NyghtFyre just came home from the hospital, but she hasn't been the same since she found out Moon wasn't home.

"Hiei...?"

I didn't answer, I didn't even turn around.

The door clicked shut and footsteps tread further into the room. Moon's bed squeaked softly; I kept staring out the window.

"Uncle Hiei...?" A different voice this time.

That made me turn around.

Inuki sat on the bed clutching the teddy bear Moon had given her to sleep with before she disappeared. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Mommy misses Moon... Uncle Hiei does too 'cause he won't play with Inuki..."

I went over to the bed and sat down, pulling Inuki into my lap.

"Will Auntie Moon be home soon...?" she asked, pressing herself against my chest.

"I hope so Inuki... I hope so..." I replied, holding her to me.

My P.O.V.

I got off the ground and sighed.

"Time to head home..."

...What did I get myself into...

I spun in a circle, got my direction and headed home.

...I hope no one's killed anyone... I hope Nyght's alright...

...I miss Hiei...

Hiei's P.O.V.

Inuki fell asleep in my lap awhile ago, but I didn't have the heart to move her, so I let her sleep.

Her dark hair felt like silk as I ran my fingers over it... Just like Moon's hair...

There was a noise at the door but no one entered, so I put Inuki on the bed and went to the door.

"We need Hiei so we can train for the tournament."

"You're not going in there."

"He needs to train."

"Even with Hiei you don't have enough people..."

"We were hoping--"

"Stop. Don't go there... Don't say that..."

I opened the door to see NyghtFyre blocking Yuske's path to the room. I slid out and closed the door softly behind me.

I leaned in against NyghtFyre. "She's coming back... I promise..."

I walked past Yuske and headed to the stairs. "I'll train..." I muttered and headed down.

fast Forward

It's been weeks and all we've done is train. At least it keeps my mind off of the missing Moon. But at night...

One month left, no sight of Moon and everyone was starting to wonder.

'Is she coming back?'  
'I think she died'  
'Maybe we should find someone else.'

Everyone was whispering those and more behind everyone's back, but no one wants to do anything about it.

I sat with my back to the forest while Yuske and the dumbass trained.

The bushes began to rustle...

Moon's P.O.V.

It's been weeks... I don't know how I got this far... and all I want to do is be home...

Hiei... NyghtFyre... I miss you...

Noises... I hear noises... It sounds like a battle... Or... Training...

I stumbled out of the bushes by my house and came face to face with Hiei's sword.

"Where's the fire..." I muttered looking up at Hiei.

"M-Moon!" He stuttered dropping his sword.

"Uh...Duh... Who else would it be?" I tried to be a smartass but I stumbled and Hiei caught me.

"Let's get her inside." Kurama stated, helping Hiei gather me up.

"I wanna walk..." I whined.

"You don't have a choice."

I stuck out my tongue but laid my head on his chest.

...God I loved his chest...

Hiei carried me up the front steps into the house, past the confused faces, up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door in NyghtFyre's shocked face.

Carefully, Hiei carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet and turned away from me to start the shower.

"Hiei...?" I murmured.

"I thought I lost you... You were gone for so long... Why...? Why did you go...?"

"I don't know... I was scared..." I laid my head on his back. "I'm here now..."

...I don't want to ever leave him ever again...


	12. Just One Night

Be For warned! This is not for the people who are easily offened or do not like graphic scenes.

This will be the only one like it in this story for the story line does not need another one.

Thank you

* * *

As I lay against his back Hiei had started the shower and was now turning to face me.

I gazed up at him from where I sat, smiling.

God I loved him…

He leaned over and nuzzled my cheek, burying his nose in my hair. "I love you too…" He murmured.

Gently he lifted off my shirt and let it drop to the floor, my bra followed shortly after.

When he saw I was getting a little nervous he slipped out of his and smiled. "I'm not going to look… Promise…"

I smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "I trust you…"

Carefully he stood me up and slipped my jeans and underwear off, then he turned around pulled off his and climbed into the shower.

He turned around and held his hand out to me, I blushed and took it.

As the water hit my body my skin broke into goose bumps, I leaned in against him.

Hiei was gentle with me the whole time. Not once did he star at my chest or… other places…

He shampooed and conditioned my hair until the water that ran out of it was no longer brown, but clear, and then he soaped my whole body.

I returned the favor, washing his hair and his body. I loved running my fingers over the tight expanse of his stomach and down the length of his arms. I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

When we were completely clean Hiei shut off the water and climbed out, grabbing a towel to dry him off with.

I stared; I couldn't help it!

God he had a nice ass!!

He turned around after he got the towel firmly around his waist and help out a big fluffy one for me.

I smiled and climbed out and he wrapped the towel around me.

As I dried off Hiei opened the door and walked out to my bed, lying down.

I went to the door and stared at him, my heart raced; I suddenly knew what I wanted, I was just afraid to take it.

Just stay calm…

I walked over to the bed and stood there for a moment, his eyes were closed and his hands were under his head as he lay on his back.

It's now or never… I'll never get enough courage to try again…

I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and leaned down and kissed him hard.

I put everything into that kiss, all my desires, all my love, everything. He'd either take what I gave him and return it with the same feelings. Or he'd push me away.

Hiei didn't do anything at first, and then suddenly he was kissing me back with the same intensity as I had first given him. His arms wrapped around me, one hand on my back, the other tangled in my hair.

I moved my hips against his, I felt him harden under me. I wanted more.

His lips moved from mine to my neck, nipping, licking, and kissing from under my chin to down my collar bone. I moaned; I couldn't help it.

The towel I had so carefully wrapped around my chest to keep it covered was gone in an instant as he massaged my left breast in his hand.

I gasped. I tried to yank his towel out from under me, but I couldn't focus, I couldn't even think straight.

Suddenly I was airborne for a moment then I was flat on my back as I stared up at Hiei.

His eyes were dark passion and desire was present in them; I bet mine looked the same.

He dipped his head and with one slow long lick on each nipple turned them into sensitive peaks.

"Is this what you are Moon…? Are you sure you want this…?" Hiei murmured as he kissed my stomach.

I made him look up at me, I held his gaze for a long time. I smiled.

"Yes… I want this… I want the unity… I want to be yours and yours alone…" I kissed him softly.

He smiled, all his concerns left him; he kissed down my chest; in between the breasts, and down my stomach.

Suddenly there was a quick eruption of pain on my right hip, stars burst in front of my eyes; I gasped.

"You belong to me…" he murmured as he kissed the spot where the pain had come from.

I looked down to see that he had bitten me. A perfect imprint of his teeth forever marked on my skin.

I knew it would never go away, and why would I want it to? It was 'his mark'. No one else could have me. Hiei had claimed me as his own and that's what I wanted.

He gazed up at me. "do you wish to stop…?"

I shook my head no. No… I wanted more… I wanted much, much more…

Slowly he climbed up my body, I felt his length brush up against the sensitive skin between my legs; I moved them.

"It's going to hurt…" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I know…" I replied as I ran my fingers over his chest and back.

That was all he needed.

The pain was immense; I arched my back and bit into his shoulder to keep me from screaming.

He waited. He didn't move after putting him in.

As the pain eased and I let go of his shoulder he slowly began to move.

In and out, in and out…

I moaned softly as the pain dimmed to pleasure; I moved my hips to meet his as the moved in.

Slow was amazing, but I wanted more. I wanted everything he could give me so I bit him again.

I heard him groan above me, trying to keep himself in control.

"Moon… Please… I don't want to hurt you…" He groaned, his muscles were tight as he fought to keep the slow pace.

"I want you to give me all of it… Everything you desire… I want it all…" I bit him on the neck this time; not hard enough to mark him, but hard enough to let him know I wanted it.

He gave me all of it…

At first it hurt… God it hurt so badly. I wanted him to stop; I wanted him to not go that fast anymore… Then suddenly, the pain eased and the pleasure began to build.

'Yes!' I thought, 'This is what I wanted!' I moaned and arched my back.

Hiei bent his head, burying his nose in my hair. "Oh god… You've gotten so much wetter…" he moaned.

Suddenly; all that pleasure that was building inside me crashed over me. I cried out. "oh god! Please don't stop!!" I could do nothing but ride it out as the pleasure took an orgasm from me. My body shuddered, my skin felt suddenly alive, like every little touch just sent more pleasure to the already enough wave.

And then it was over. I laid there panting as Hiei slowed down the pace to let me catch my breath.

It wasn't over yet… I wasn't going to stop until he came as well.

I pushed him over.

"now it's my turn…" I murmured as I kissed him.

Slowly I started sliding him in and out, my legs were shaky. I could hardly hold myself up.

But then, as I started to get use to it I suddenly wanted more. He hit inside me from a whole new angel; I couldn't let it go to waste.

I started moving faster, rolling him backwards and forwards as I moved my hips up and down.

"Oh god Moon…" He moaned; lifting his own hips to meet mine as they came down.

The faster I went, the more pleasure began to build in me. I knew it wouldn't be long before the second sweep would take me out; I had to get him there first…

All at once he grabbed me and forced me down hard on him. I screamed; I couldn't help it. So much pain and pleasure from that one thrust, and then I felt it. He was twitching, trying to keep from releasing inside me; so I did it again. I shoved his as far inside me as I could get him. I moved my hips so he hit each side.

He moaned. "Moon… Oh god Moon… I can't…" and then it hit him, he released as I came down on him for the fourth time.

I gasped. "Oh Hiei…" I fell over that cavern I had kept myself from. His one rush of his seed and orgasm shoved me over into my second one.

But it didn't stop there…

He kept shoving himself in more, sending mini orgasms crashing into my second one. He didn't stop until he lost it all inside me.

I fell against his chest, panting.

"Moon…" He murmured.

I lifted my head and gazed up at him.

"I love you… I love you with all that I am Moon…" He whispered as he kissed my lips gingerly.

"I love you too Hiei… More than anything…" I murmured as I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

...Nothing could take this away from me… Nothing…


	13. The Boat's Bad News

It's almost time to leave for the tournament and all we've done is train.

"AH!!" I wailed as I went sailing for the fifth time this fight. I hit the ground and skidded into a tree and just laid there.

"Moon! Are you alright?" Kurama came running over, kneeling down next to me.

"I'll be fine…" Then I quickly turned over and vomited next to the tree.

I've been doing that for the past three days… maybe I'm getting sick…

"We better get you inside. You've been really sick these last few days, you need to rest." Kurama said as he placed my arm over his shoulders, his arm around my waist and proceeded to carry me inside.

Hiei hadn't even come near me.

We've been like this ever since I got home… He completely ignored me when we were around everyone else; unless it was when we started an argument and who's weaker and what-not, but at night… At night he's so gentle with me… he holds me all night long and tends to the wounds I've gotten through the day… But nothing compared to the night I came home… I think he's afraid he hurt me…

Kurama hauled me upstairs and into my room where he proceeded to sit me on the toilet and start a bath.

"I think you just need to relax these next two days before we go. I think it'll be good for all of us actually." He said smiling at me.

When the tub was full he shut off the water then left, closing the door behind him.

Carefully I stripped my clothing off and slowly slid into the bath water.

God it feels so good…

I laid my head on the rim of the tub and nearly fell asleep.

Then the water moved…

I opened my eyes slowly then smiled and closed them again.

Hiei slid himself behind me and held me against his chest.

"Are you feeling alright…?"

"mmhmm…"

"This isn't because of that night… Is it…?"

"mmm-mm…"

"You know… you could use words to answer me." He chuckled and nipped my ear lightly; I snuggled closer to him.

"mmmm…" I said, then I started laughing. "I'm too comfy…"

"I love you Moon…"

I looked up at him. "I love you too Hiei…" I kissed him lovingly.

After the bath Hiei was holding me against him and gently running his fingers up and down my back.

"After the tournament everything will be different for us…" I heard him say.

"…How…?" I mumbled.

"Because…" He lifted my chin so I was staring up into his face. "I want to marry you Moon…"

Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't help it. "you do…?"

He smiled. "I do…"

I started crying. "Oh Hiei…" I kissed him, my arms around his neck, his hands on my back.

Everything will be different… God… Thank you…

We're on the boat heading to the tournament, and I couldn't be in a worse mood.

I'm sea sick…

I went to the sick bay earlier; they asked me if I had ever been sea sick before, I told them no, and I can't believe what they gave me.

…

…

…A pregnancy test…

Like hell I'm pregnant!

Now I'm back in my room sitting in the bathroom trying to figure out if I should just use it anyway. If I do I could bring it back to them and show them it's negative and then maybe they'll give me some medication.

Might as well…

Three minutes later and…

…

Five minutes…

…

Ten minutes…

…

"Moon…? Are you okay in there…?" it was Kurama.

"…"

"Moon…? I can hear you… Are you crying…? Moon…?" he sighed and shook the handle. "I'm coming in Moon… you didn't lock the door…"

Kurama walked in and sat down next to me. "what's the matter…? Are you still feeling sick…?"

I nodded, then shook my head.

"Well why are you crying…?"

I pointed to the counter where the evil 'test' had been sitting.

Kurama stood up and then picked it up.

"Moon….?"

I wouldn't look at him.

"Moon how long have you known…?"

"I haven't looked…"

"Moon…" He turned to look at me, finally I looked up.

"Moon…" he stopped, sighed and then held it out to me. "Moon… You're pregnant…"

…Shit…


	14. The Boat Fight

"I'll go get Hiei…" Kurama murmured as he headed to the door.

"NO!!" I screamed. I covered my mouth.

Kurama turned and stared at me.

"Please… I don't want him to know…" Tears started to fill my eyes. "I don't want to stress him out over it… he… He can't know about it…"

Kurama kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Moon… He needs to know… he has a right to know… It is his you know… You can't do this alone… You can't handle it all by yourself…"

"I'm not…" I looked up at him. "You know…"

Kurama sighed. "I don't like keeping secrets from my friend Moon…"

"Please… I… I can't do that to him… I can't just throw something on him that will change his whole life… Not right now… not when he's worked so hard for the tournament…"

Kurama sighed heavily and stood up. "Alright… Fine… But tell him soon…" He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "You better clean yourself up and throw that test away before he finds it…" Then he left.

I sat there on the floor listening to Kurama's footsteps as he left my room then I stood up and took a deep breath.

The test is broken… That's it, it's just broken… It was just a false positive, that's all… I can't be pregnant… I just can't…

I sighed and washed my face and tossed the test away, making sure it was covered under some toilet paper then walked out of the bathroom and onto the deck. I ran into Yuske right outside my door.

"Damn it… can't you not stand so close to my door?" I snapped as I rubbed my nose

"Can't help it, there's no room up here right now."

I looked around.

Wow… was every person on the boat out on the deck right now…?

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you leave that puny little human and come join some real men?" Someone called from behind me.

I turned around.

Oh GROSS!! He looks like he's melting!!

"Well if I see some I'll think about it." I turned away from him.

"Don't you think you can get away that easy you little bitch!" He reached for me.

I grabbed his arm and broke his wrist.

It's so SLIMY!!!!

"No way big boy, you can't touch this. I'm already taken." I smirked then let go of his arm.

He reared back cradling his wrist. "You little whore!!" He cried as he swung his arm and smacked me sending me flying.

"Ooff…" I looked up to see Hiei cradling me against his chest.

I grabbed his arm and held on… God he hit me hard, I can't see straight.

"Now that wasn't very nice… You hit a girl, that's low." Kuwabara said as he rounded the corner with Kurama.

"Stay out of this human." The creature snapped.

"We would have if you didn't hit her…" Kurama replied calmly.

"Stupid red head!" one of the "thing's" friends cried out from behind.

I just lay in Hiei's arms. I loved feeling his arms around me… We barely touch anymore…

"Gentlemen Gentlemen please!!" Someone yelled over the crowd.

Everyone turned to the speaker; a little toad standing on the boat's railing.

"You'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other with our fun little game!"

"What is he talking about…?" I heard someone say.

Hiei had finally let me go, I almost whined. I needed to be in his arms again.

"As you know this boat is headed to the Dark Tournament!"

Cheers and shouts were heard all over the deck.

"But only ONE TEAM will be accepted into the tournament from this boat!"

Murmurs broke out everywhere.

"And it's up to you to decide which team makes it!! The last team standing with all its participants will be the winner and will be part of the tournament!!!"

Oh shit…

Everyone turned on us.

Yep… Though so…

Someone laughed.

"I want the girl…"

"She's mine!"

"What a lovely little body, I can't wait to see it bleeding…"

"Looks like you've made some friends." Yuske laughed.

"Oh that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…" I muttered.

And then all hell broke loose…

* * *

Don't stop… Can't stop running…

I ran around the deck and skidded around a corner.

Dead end…

I looked around, nowhere to go…

The footsteps were getting louder.

"She can't be far ahead"

"I don't hear her running anymore."

They laughed.

Oh god… I'm screwed…

I turned around and they were there.

One of them laughed. "Looks like the little bird-y is finally back in her cage."

"Let's make her regret breaking Mujoh's wrist…" another snickered.

Suddenly all of them were on me.

"Let me go!!!" I cried struggling against their vice like grip.

They just laughed and threw me to the ground.

Oh god… Help me please…

I tried to get up but they were holding me down again.

"Doesn't she just look delicious?" one of them snickered.

"Good enough to eat."

All of them laughed.

I struggled and pulled at their grips, it just made them laugh more.

Suddenly I was airborne, and then back on the ground in seconds; my back smashing into the deck.

Blood splattered from my mouth.

My clothing was ripped away.

"Well well… what do we have here? I guess she really is claimed." One of them snickered.

"Well we can just mark her ourselves!"

They laughed again.

Tears slid down my cheeks.

Oh God… just kill me… make this stop…

Hiei… Oh Hiei… I'm sorry… I couldn't… I wasn't strong enough… I couldn't stop them…

Hiei… Oh Hiei… our baby… It's… it's going to get hurt…

Hiei…

I screamed; one long loud scream of pain and then… I gave up… No one would save me… No one was coming… I was too far from them… No one would hear me… It was over…

I could feel their breath on my skin; I knew what they were going to do to me and I could do nothing but lay there.

Time slowed down; everything became crystal clear…

I was pregnant… but not much longer… my baby… our baby… the baby was going to die… and so was i…

_Hiei… I love you Hiei…_ I called to him. _I'm sorry… I don't think we'll be going to the tournament…_ I almost laughed. I'm about to die and all I could think about was the fact that I was letting everyone down and we wouldn't be going to the tournament.

Suddenly I couldn't feel their breath.

"Let Her Go…"

"She's ours little demon." One of them snickered.

"I said let her go…"

One of them got up. "And what if we don't…?"

"I'll kill you…"

The one standing laughed. "You? All by yourself?"

"He's not by himself, and she belongs to us."

Suddenly I was upright and pinned to one of the demons while the other two stood facing the two men that had come to my rescue.

_Moon…?_

_Hiei…? Oh Hiei… I'm so scared…_

_It'll be alright. We're here now_

_Hiei… I… I love you…_

_I love you too Moon._

I started to cry. He came. He's here for me. Oh god… I was so scared…

There was a quick flash of light and blood arched from the two in front as they fell to the ground lifeless.

Quickly I covered my breasts with one arm and the other covered Hiei's bite and more private areas of me.

"I think it's time for you to let her go…" Hiei said with his sword drawn, blood dripping from the end of it.

"Hiei…" I whispered, tears still streaming down my face.

The thing holding me laughed. "You really think you can hurt me? Especially when I have you're little girlfriend pinned to me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Hiei… Save me…" I whimpered.

"I will. I promise." I heard him say.

The demon laughed then suddenly he screamed as blood splattered my face.

I stumbled, the arm holding me flopped on the deck; I screamed and slipped in the blood.

I felt someone lift me from the blood and move me away from it then fabric fell over my shoulders. I looked up and saw Hiei gazing down at me.

"Hiei…" I began then collapsed.

No point of view

Hiei lifted the unconscious Moon and carried her back to the others.

"Well… I guess we go and find the guy who started this whole thing." Yuske said nervously.

The group walked silently back to the front of the boat carefully climbing over the dead bodies of other demons.

"Are you the only ones left?" The little toad chirped?

"Yes, we're the only group left. Now can we please go to the sick bay?" Yuske answered.

"Not until all your team mates can stand on their own or you will be disqualified like the rest of them!" the toad jumped around as if he was enjoying it.

"But she's unconscious that's not possible!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei stared at the unconscious Moon

_Moon…? Moon…? It's time to wake up…_

Hiei whispered in Moon's mind. He could barely see her consciousness in her mind.

_Come on Moon…__ Please… Wake Up… Please…_

_Hiei…?_

_Moon… You need to wake up… You need to stand up now…_

Slowly Moon began to open her eyes and look around.

Moon's Point of View

"What…? What's going on…?" I mumbled.

"You need to stand up or we can't make it to the tournament…" Kurama replied.

I looked up at Hiei who nodded and lowered my feet to the ground first then slowly stood me straight.

"See…? I can stand…" I muttered.

"Then you qualify!" The toad cried bounding up and down.

I sighed and slumped to the ground.

God the thing is an asshole!

Hiei picked me up, carried me back to the room I was in and sat me on the toilet.

"Hiei…?" I mumbled.

"Shh…"

Tears began to spill down my cheeks again and I hiccupped. "Hiei…" I whimpered.

He turned around to face me. "Moon…" he touched my face lightly. "Don't cry… It's alright… You're safe now… It's okay…"

"I was so scared… Hiei… I… I…"

He kissed me, gently but deeply. "I I love you Moon…"

"I love you too Hiei…"

Hiei turned around and started the shower then sat me gently under the running water.

Everything turned red under and around me.

Carefully Hiei massaged shampoo and washed it out several times until it ran clean then added the conditioner to it.

"Can you stand…?"

I nodded and slowly stood up.

He carefully cleaned off the rest of my body then shut off the water and lifted me out of the tub wrapped in a towel.

"Time to rest honey…" Hiei smiled.

I smiled and snuggled into his arms long before he even tucked both into bed.

Finally… I'm in his arms again…


	15. The Final Fight

This chapter and the next chapter will be shot and the next one will definately be sad.

I haven't decided if i want to end it with the next chapter and write the rest of the story in a sequal (it would be a short sequal just to finish off the story line)

Tell me what you think and what you think!

Thank You!

* * *

The past few days have been a blur. All it's been is fighting, resting, training, and more fighting…

I barely see Hiei anymore… I'm too exhausted from the fighting, training, and what women call "morning sickness"; which, for god's sake, I am at a loss of WHY they call it that it lasts ALL DAMN DAY!!!

I'm pretty positive I'm pregnant… I can see the small change in my stomach size, god I hope Hiei doesn't notice until I can tell him after the tournament.

Kurama has gotten a little sketchy around me… I'm assuming it's because I made him keep it all a secret.

The finals are fast approaching and I'm feeling worse than ever.

"Moon…?" The door to my room opened and closed silently as someone treaded towards me.

"Hm…?" I turned around and nearly started to cry.

"Oh Hiei…." I murmured as I reached out to him.

He came to me, wrapped me up in his arms as I clung to him.

"Moon… I've missed you Moon…" He said quietly.

"I missed you too Hiei…" I nearly wailed.

How long has it been…? How long since he held me like this…? How long can I go without it again…?

"Hiei… I can't… I don't think I can go on doing this… I don't think I can keep going on not knowing when I'm going to be able to be back in your arms or when you'll sleep here with me… or tell me you love me… or…" I started crying.

"It'll just be a little longer… just until the tournament over…" he kissed my forehead. "You know I love you… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Hiei… I love you so very much…"

* * *

I must have fallen asleep since I was lying on the bed covered in Hiei's coat. 

…Where was he…?

Oh god! He left me again!

I started to cry again.

"Moon…? Why are you crying again baby…?"

I looked up to see him and smiled. "No reason… I guess I had a bad dream."

He sat down next to me, rolled me onto my side then lay next to me.

"I love you Moon…"

"I love you too Hiei…"

His smell… Oh how I missed it…

* * *

It's the day of the finals; we're facing our opponents and god I feel like hell. 

"TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE DECIDE THE WINNER!!!"

The crowd roared and cheered around us.

Oh my head hurt… I need to pee, AGAIN… I want to lie down… Ugh this day just couldn't get any worse!!

"FIRST UP FROM THE BLACK TEAM IS IRA!!"

A skinny twig-like demon hopped up onto the stage; he looked as if I could break up by just giving him a hug.

"I'll fight him…" I began.

"No, I'll go first." Yuske replied.

I sighed. "Fine… I'm going to the bathroom then…" I walked off to the restroom.

As I came back I heard the crowd 'booing'.

…We must have won…

As I walked up to our side of the arena I watched Yuske limping off.

"Aw… Did it hurt little baby?" I smirked.

Yuske laughed.

"Who's next?"

"Kuwabara is up next, they rolled the dice."

I just nodded and lay against the wall.

"Moon…"

"Mmm…"

"Moon…"

"Mmmm!!!"

"Wake up you stupid woman!"

"GOD DAMN IT HIEI!" I snapped jumping up nearly teetering over.

Suddenly the world swam; I stepped away from him and leaned against the wall and vomited…as usual…

_Moon… Are you okay…?_

_I'll be fine sweetie… It must be the heat…_

_Are you sure?_

_I'm sure honey. I'll be fine. I love you…_

_I love you too baby…_

"Ms. Moon Dido?" I heard the announcer's voice squeak over the microphone.

"Coming coming…"

"Ms. Dido please chose your type of battle."

"Just roll the dice for me…" I muttered as I tied my hair back.

As the dice rolled I gazed across at the last two opponents; which one…?

"A two on two battle!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Choose your partner!" She wailed.

"Uh… Um…" I gazed at the men on my side.

Hiei jumped onto the stage with me, giving me a faint smile.

Suddenly I got a horrible foreboding feeling… I hope I'm wrong…

Two young boys jumped onto the stage with us; they looked like twins.

"GET READY…… AND FIGHT!!!"

Here goes nothing!!


	16. What Will Be and What Was

This MIGHT be the last chapter for THIS story.

There is still more to the story; I just might turn the rest into the sequal.

Tell me what you think

Thank you

* * *

"AHH!!!" I cried as I hit the ground and skidded to the edge of the ring.

Don't fall off, don't fall off, don't fall off!!

I sighed heavily as my head just barely makes it over the edge. Thank god I didn't fall off.

I slowly got to my knees.

"Get up Moon."

I nodded and got on my feet.

_This is crazy! It's like they can read our thoughts! They can make a move long before we even have a chance!!_

_I know. We'll figure out something…_

I stared across the ring at the two young boys. They barely looked old enough to start liking girls let alone old enough to fight.

Suddenly they were charging us.

'Okay… I'm going to wait until he gets closer and… No! No thinking about it! Just wait until he does something, just go from there.' I thought to myself.

The brunette was suddenly in front of me.

Whoa… didn't see that coming…

He struck out with his fist, I ducked and kicked out his legs and threw my elbow into his chest as he fell.

I jumped over him and moved away slightly.

God this battle has become 'who has the more stamina'

I was starting to pant heavily and the blood that was lightly moving down my arm was moving a lot faster, I was losing…

The boy smiled that had attacked me was up again and they were both on me faster than I could blink.

I was airborne again and I had no time to react.

The brunette was above me as he slammed his fist into my chest.

Oh god… I was going to hit the ring floor from twenty feet in the air…

Instinctively I grabbed the kid's arm and swung him around propelling him into the ground faster than me. I heard the sick 'thunk' of the boy hitting the ring as I fell.

Thank god… Maybe I did some damage.

Then suddenly I hit the ground.

Blood splattered from my mouth as I fought not to pass out.

_Moon…_

_…_

_Moon…_

_…_

_Get up Moon…_

_I… I don't know if I can…_

_You have to…_

"ONE!"

_Hurry Moon…_

"TWO!"

I struggled to move.

"THREE!!"

_Moon…_

"FOUR!!"

_Hiei…_

"FIVE!!!"

I gasped, I hurt everywhere.

"SIX!!!"

I groaned as I tried to roll over.

"SEVEN!!"

_Moon! Get up damn it!!_

"EIGHT!!!"

I sat up finally and struggled to my feet.

"I'm not out yet…"

I staggered slightly and shook my head; my vision was getting blurry.

"She's ours!!" the twins yelled as they started their next attack.

"Moon!! Move!! You have to move!!" I heard Hiei yell.

I couldn't… there's no way I could dodge this one…

I braced myself for impact.

Blood sprayed my face suddenly. I looked up.

"H…Hiei…?" I stuttered.

"I told you to move didn't I…?" He even managed to smile.

The objects holding him up pulled free of his body and he fell to the floor.

"Hiei!!" I cried as I fell down next to him.

"Don't die… Oh god Hiei, don't die…" I cried. Tears filled my eyes as I cradled his head in my lap.

"I'm… Sorry…"

"Oh god… Hiei… Oh please… Don't leave me…" I pulled open the kimono I was wearing, my chest was wrapped so no one could see anything, and I laid his hand against my stomach.

"You're going to be a daddy Hiei…" I smiled, tears falling down my face. "I wanted to tell you after the tournament so that you wouldn't worry about me…" I chocked and leaned over him. "Oh please… Please don't die…" I whispered as I kissed his lips softly.

"I'm… I'm so happy… that I found you… again… Please… Live for me… and for the baby… I… I love you Moon…"

"I love you too… I love you so much…"

The audience had gone silent by now, everyone was listening to us; the announcer stood behind us holding her mike, everyone had heard everything…

"Hiei…?" I whispered.

No response…

"Hiei…?"

…

"Hiei?"

…

"Hiei" I was starting to go crazy.

He wasn't answering. Oh god he wasn't answering.

"Hiei…!" I cried this time.

…

"Hiei!"

…

"HIEI!!!!" I screamed. "HIEI!!! Oh god!! Oh please!! NO!!!"…

"HIEI!!!!!!!"

Something in me broke. Every happy moment I had with him came flooding back. Every time he said he loved me, every kiss, everything hit me in a wave.

I was losing it… I couldn't see what reality was and what the memories were.

In the distance I could hear someone screaming at me… Who was it…? It didn't matter… Hiei was dead…

The twins were charging me… They were using the same move they had before…

It couldn't hit me… Something stopped them…

I stood up… I was broken… Something was wrong… I felt as if I was watching myself and not in my own body.

"You two think you can kill a goddess…" I heard myself say. "But you've never met one that was already dead…"

Something was wrong…

"You've never fought one like me before…"

I could see my face… Oh god… what happened to me…?

What made me go crazy…? Why couldn't Hiei stop me…?

And then I was back… I was in my own body… I wanted to do this… I wanted to kill them… I wanted them to suffer just like I was suffering.

"Moon! Don't do it!" Someone yelled from behind me.

That was just it… I wanted to… I could still feel Hiei's blood on my face and on my stomach… I wanted them to pay…

"You've never met a dark god!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake things were levitating around me. All this hatred… All this anger…

And this lust…

I wanted to feel them being torn apart by my own hands. I wanted to relish in their scared faces.

'NO!!!!' something screamed inside me.

My head cleared and I knew what I was going to do.

I lifted Hiei's sword gently and smiled sadly at his pale form. "I love you… We'll be together again… just wait and see…" tears blinded me as turned to face the twins.

"I summon the power of the gods!" I began. A dull ache formed in both my arms.

"I command you to answer the one true goddess of the sky. Descended from the night and the day, come to me now!" the pain grew; I knew I wasn't going to last this…

"I summon you Sky dragon and Darkness dragon! COME FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING!!!"

Suddenly Zephayx stood beside me on my right and Hiei's dragon of darkness stood on my left.

I struggled to stay upright as I forced the power down my arms and into each dragon as I touched them.

"Kill them…" The dragons attacked.

I stumbled over to Hiei and collapsed.

Tears slid down my face… I was dyeing… I knew it… there was no turning back now…

I grasped Hiei's hand. "I'll be with you soon…"

…there was no more…


End file.
